Under the Moonlight
by Shane0713
Summary: Anna Summers, una estudiante veterinaria decide ir a acampar para relajarse y disfrutar del paisaje. Pero lo que no esperaba, era toparse con algo que la dejaría sin palabras.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

El cansancio era evidente en su rostro, podía sentir como las gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su piel haciendo que su playera se pegara a su espalda, sus piernas empezaban a temblar por el esfuerzo y su respiración era cada vez más laboriosa. Anna llevaba horas caminando por el sendero del bosque para llegar a su destino. Era el comienzo de las vacaciones de verano; había sido un semestre pesado para ella y tuvo la idea de ir a acampar a las afueras de Arendelle para poder relajarse, ya que últimamente tenía problemas en concentrarse en la escuela.

Anna Summers era una estudiante veterinaria en la Universidad de Weselton. Desde pequeña a Anna le gustaban los animales. En su infancia tuvo un gato al que llamo Marshmallow ya que era pequeño, peludo y suave. Marsh siempre la acompañaba a donde quiera que fuera, así que era normal verla jugando con el gatito.

Un día, Anna salió al vecindario acompañada por Marsh cuando de la nada un perro salió de entre los arbustos directo a atacarla. Marshmallow trato de protegerla pero el perro era más fuerte que él. El ruido causado por la pelea de ambos animales y los gritos de Anna alerto a los vecinos que al momento llamaron a control animal para llevarse al perro.

Desafortunadamente, Marsh había quedado muy mal herido y aunque el veterinario trato de curarlo, fue demasiado el daño que le habían causado. Anna quedo devastada cuando se entero que su amigo no lo había logrado. Desde ese día, se empeño en ayudar a los animales, es por ese motivo que escogió ser veterinaria ya que en su momento no pudo ayudar a Marshmallow, pero trataría de ayudar a todos los que pudiera.

Había empacado todo lo necesario para estar por unos días en el lugar incluido varios cambios de ropa y su cámara. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar algunos animales para fotografiarlos, ya que ese era un hobby que tenía desde que estaba en la secundaria. No tardo mucho en llegar a ese precioso claro rodeado de arboles. Era una pequeña parte en el bosque que no tenia arboles, solo pasto y flores silvestres de diversos colores.

A la distancia se podía escuchar el ruido del agua, aun no había explorado por completo el lugar así que se prometió que iría en cuanto terminara de desempacar las cosas. La tienda fue lo más difícil, Anna siempre había sido algo torpe y des-coordinada, así que era normal que tuviera problemas con ese tipo de cosas.

_'Augh! No puede existir una tienda que se arme sola?! O que no cueste tanto armar?!'__  
_  
Cuando por fin pudo armarla, busco algo de madera para la fogata y acomodo las cosas para cuando fuera hora de dormir. Satisfecha, se acostó en el césped contemplando el cielo despejado. El día era precioso, ni una sola nube ocupaba el gigantesco cielo tratando de ocultar al sol. Se podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros en la copa de los arboles, diversos animales haciendo su rutina diaria en los alrededores y el soplar del viento acariciando su mejilla gentilmente.

Anna cerró sus ojos, sumergiéndose en esos sonidos tan relajantes que tanto le gustaba. A pesar de que Arendelle era un pueblo pequeño, no era nada en comparación a los sonidos de la naturaleza. Por ese motivo le gustaba ir a acampar; la serenidad y paz que encontrabas ahí no lo podrías encontrar en otro lugar.

Sin darse cuenta, el sonido empezó a arrullarla a tal punto de quedarse dormida. Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que había dormido unas cuantas horas; el sol que anteriormente estaba a su espalda ahora lo tenia de frente. Con el esfuerzo de la caminata, no era de sorprenderse que su estomago protestara por alimento. Se levanto y comenzó a preparar la fogata para hacer algo de comer y poder explorar un poco antes de que oscureciera.

Al terminar de comer, saco una pequeña bolsa con una brújula, una cantimplora y una navaja que llevo por precaución. Camino por la dirección donde se escuchaba el agua marcando los arboles con una "X" para encontrar el camino de regreso.

'Podría darme un baño en el rio para refrescarme. La caminata me hizo sudar demasiado.'

A los pocos minutos se encontró con dicho rio. Su camino era del ancho de una carretera; el agua era tan cristalina que se podía ver claramente los peces nadando en el. Del otro lado del rio se podía ver a algunos animales bebiendo y su cascada era de unos 20 metros de alto.

Pero eso no fue lo que hizo que Anna se quedara sin palabras. Ahí, en la punta de la cascada sobre una piedra plana que sobresalía del agua, se encontraba el animal más hermoso que jamás haya visto.

Su pelaje era tan blanco como la nieve, su cola descansaba sobre la superficie plana de la piedra, las orejas erguidas pero relajadas, se podía ver su pecho subir y bajar en un ritmo lento, sus patas delanteras cruzadas una sobre la otra y encima descansaba su cabeza con su hocico alargado.

Por su complexión, se podría decir que era un perro pero era demasiado grande para serlo y estaba demasiado lejos de la ciudad para ser uno perdido.

_'Un lobo'_ fue la conclusión a la que llego.

Nunca había visto un lobo antes, solamente en internet pero nunca de cerca. Conocía lo suficiente de ellos como para saber que eran animales territoriales y que se movían en manada. Con lentitud empezó a caminar hacia atrás tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no hacer conocer su presencia.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando piso una rama que estaba en el suelo partiéndola con su peso. No creyó que el ruido fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para alertar al animal, ya que la distancia entre ambos era bastante grande. Aun así levanto la vista para confirmar su teoría y lo que vio la paralizo.

Al parecer el sonido fue más fuerte de lo que imagino ya que al alzar la vista, el lobo la estaba viendo directamente. Sus ojos, que anteriormente se encontraban cerrados, eran de un hermoso azul zafiro que parecían ver directamente a su alma.

Había algo raro en la mirada del animal. Se podían ver diversas emociones reflejadas en su mirada: sorpresa, alerta, curiosidad y ansiedad. Pero no era eso lo que tenía a Anna tan perpleja, en los ojos del animal se podía ver inteligencia. No la clase de inteligencia que normalmente se vería en un animal, sino como si comprendiera más que eso...

_'Como si su inteligencia fuera humana...'_

Un aullido a la distancia detuvo la trayectoria de sus pensamientos. Vio como una de las orejas del lobo se movió en la dirección del sonido. Cuando el sonido desapareció, lentamente se puso de pie, sacudió un poco su pelaje, se irguió y la vista dejo a Anna sin aliento.

Tenía un porte tan majestuoso, tan poderoso… como un rey o una reina cuando mira a sus súbditos desde el balcón del castillo. No habían palabras exactas para describir como se veía ese majestuoso animal en el momento. El lobo volteo a verla por última vez y esto hizo que su corazón diera un brinco. Sin aviso, el animal se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr perdiéndose en el bosque.

Aun perpleja, Anna se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr siguiendo las marcas de los arboles hasta llegar a su pequeño campamento. Sin dudarlo, se metió a su tienda cerrando la cremallera en su totalidad.

Su corazón latía descontroladamente. No podía creer lo que había visto hace unos momentos, no podía creer que semejante animal rondara por ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Con el tamaño de ese lobo, más de alguna persona debió de haber visto algo. Y si hay uno…

_'Quiere decir que hay otros…'_

Una brillante idea surgió en su mente, dándole a este pequeño viaje un nuevo propósito del que originalmente había planeado.

_'Creo que lo del baño en el rio tendrá que esperar hasta mañana' _

Con un bostezo; se quito los tenis, se acomodo sobre su bolsa de acampar y cerró los ojos tratando de que el sueño llegara a ella con esos ojos azul zafiro merodeando sus pensamientos.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, Anna se levanto muy temprano.

Emocionada con la idea de saber más acerca de ese misterioso lobo; desayuno, agarro sus cosas y, como si su vida dependiera de ello, se dirigió al rio para poder apreciarlo una vez más.

Al llegar ahí, tal fue su sorpresa de no encontrarlo en el mismo lugar que se sintió…

¿Triste? ¿Decepcionada? No sabía exactamente por qué, pero al no verlo, esos sentimientos la inundaron casi instantáneamente.

"Supongo que será mejor que me bañe"

Con un suspiro se quito la ropa y se metió al agua para darse ese baño que tanto deseaba desde ayer. Se tomo su tiempo dentro, disfrutando del agua fresca de la mañana; tratando de no pensar en ese lobo, sin éxito alguno.

Cuando se sintió satisfecha; salió, se quito el exceso de agua y comenzó a vestirse. Siendo aun algo temprano, decidió ir a explorar el lugar y tomar algunas fotos. Agarro su mochila, guardo la navaja en el interior de una de sus botas de escalar, lleno su cantimplora y se adentro en el bosque con cámara en mano entusiasmada con la idea de tomar fotos de lo que pudiera encontrar en su camino.

Al pasar algunas horas, y de estar algo sedienta, regreso al rio para poder refrescarse un poco. Estaba a pocos metros del rio cuando escucho algunos ruidos. No comprendía muy bien qué tipo de ruidos eran, pero por lo que se podía escuchar, se encontraba relativamente cerca de ella.

No sabía bien que hacer; quizá era algún animal peligroso el que estaba provocando esos ruidos, o quizás eran animales pequeños jugando cerca. Su mente imaginaba diferentes escenarios tratando de adivinar cuál de todas podría ser la correcta.

Debatiéndose entre ser precavida y su curiosidad; la curiosidad gano la batalla.

Con cámara en mano, se agacho y comenzó a acercarse al lugar de donde provenían los sonidos tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Solo unos arbustos se interponía entre ella y lo que podría llegar a ser una buena toma, cuando de pronto los ruidos se detuvieron. Anna se quedo en su lugar sin moverse por un tiempo, creyendo que quizá los sonidos cesaron por su culpa.

Espero unos minutos, pero al ver que nada pasaba, se puso de nuevo de pie y al mirar al frente su corazón dio un brinco. Enfrente de ella, a no más de 5 pasos, se encontraba ese majestuoso lobo blanco.

Al tener al animal a esa distancia, se percato de varias cosas:

Primero: el lobo era más grande de lo que creyó al comienzo. Aun en sus cuatro patas, el animal llegaba a la altura de los hombros de Anna.

Segundo: los ojos, que solo pudo apreciar a la distancia la primera vez que los vio, eran incluso más hermosos. Eran de un azul zafiro tan intenso, como si miraras el fondo del océano.

Tercero: su pelaje alrededor del cuello era más abundante que en el resto de su cuerpo, teniendo un parecido a la melena de un león.

No sabía qué hacer, sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco en el momento que sus ojos color turquesa miraron esos azules. Las ganas de acercarse y acariciar al lobo inundaron su cuerpo, podía sentir como sus dedos hormigueaban con la idea de poder acariciar su pelaje.

No entendía que estaba pasando consigo misma. Sabía que si se acercaba más al animal, este podría lastimarla gravemente o incluso matarla. Pero había algo en el animal, algo en la forma en que sus ojos azules parecían brillar, que la hacía sentir que no estaba en peligro.

Sin darse cuenta, su mano comenzó a levantarse dirigiéndose al lobo para poder acariciarlo. Este, al darse cuenta, retrocedió algunos pasos soltando un leve gruñido. Al escucharlo, Anna detuvo la trayectoria de su mano, dejándola suspendida en el aire por un momento. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse de nuevo, y sin más, el lobo dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr perdiéndose en el bosque.

Anna soltó el aire que había mantenido sin darse cuenta, había algo en ese animal que la hacía querer saber más acerca de él. No comprendía que estaba pasando, pero había algo que entendió en ese breve encuentro; haría todo lo posible para conocer todo sobre ese lobo blanco.

Después de ese encuentro, los días empezaron a hacerse rutina. En las mañanas, Anna se bañaría y exploraría el lugar. Al medio día, iría al rio para poder mirar al lobo en la cima de la roca. Cada día que pasaba, el lobo se dejaba ver más, se mantenía quieto en la roca mientras Anna sacaba foto tras foto de él.

En una de las tantas tomas que le estaba haciendo, el animal estaba viendo hacia donde se encontraba ella. Anna incremento el zoom de la cámara, tratando de capturar el momento, cuando algo increíble pasó. De forma lenta, deliberadamente, el lobo comenzó a cerrar uno de sus ojos sin dejar de mirarla.

"¿Qué diablos…?"

¿Acababa de guiñarle el ojo? Esa era una idea completamente absurda. Los animales no hacen ese tipo de cosas como lo haría normalmente un humano. Quizá se le metió alguna basura al ojo y por eso tuvo esa reacción.

'_Sí, eso debió haber sido'_

Aunque, muy en el fondo, Anna sabía que solo estaba buscando una excusa para no creer lo que había pasado.

El lobo le había guiñado

xxx

Algo andaba mal.

Era casi el atardecer, llevaba horas caminando y tomando fotos de algunos animales cuando tuvo la sensación de que la observaban. No sabía exactamente que podría estar detrás de esa sensación, pero fuera lo que fuese, hacia que Anna se sintiera ansiosa.

Creyendo quizá era el cansancio, se dirigió al rio para poder rellenar su cantimplora y regresar al campamento a descansar. Estaba a punto de agacharse cuando escucho ramas quebrándose.

No se escucharon cerca de ella, pero aun así le llamo la atención el ruido. Volteo a ver solo para estar segura de que no era nada, y al ver que quizá solo fue su imaginación jugando trucos con ella, volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

A los segundos de voltearse, se volvió a escuchar el ruido, pero esta vez fue mucho más cerca de ella. Al percatarse de esto, Anna volteo de nuevo, pero esta vez, estaba segura de que no fue su imaginación. Se quedo mirando a la dirección de donde provenía el ruido, ya que comenzó a hacerse más constante.

Espero un momento, cuando de entre los arboles salió algo que hizo que su sangre se congelara al momento.

Con un gruñido, comenzó a acercarse a Anna de forma lenta, con los colmillos al descubierto. Los ojos de color verde que parecían mostrar maldad y diversión, estaban fijos en ella. Su pelaje era de un color marrón rojizo y a los lados de su cabeza tenía unas patillas parecidas a la de los tigres.

Enfrente de Anna, a unos metros de distancia, se encontraba un lobo más grande que el blanco.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna estaba más que aterrorizada.

El lobo marrón rojizo era mucho más alto que el lobo blanco, haciéndolo ver aun más intimidante de lo que ya era. Sus ojos llegaban a la altura de los de Anna, dejando ver lo que parecía ser un brillo de absoluta maldad.

Aun teniendo sus colmillos al descubierto, la mueca que tenia no era amenazadora a la cual ella estaba acostumbrada, si no que era malicioso y calculador. Si tuviera que compararlo con un rostro humano, le recordaba más a la sonrisa de un asesino serial cuando tiene acorralado a su próxima víctima; una mueca que te reta a intentar salir corriendo.

Lentamente, se fue agachando hasta tomar la navaja que tenia escondida en su bota, siendo este su único medio para protegerse. Preferiría no usarlo y lastimarlo, pero si con eso podría ahuyentarlo, entonces tomaría esa acción.

No había terminado de tomar esa decisión cuando se escucho alrededor ramas quebrándose. Aparto su mirada del animal por unos segundos, tratando de ver que otra cosa podría estar cerca de ellos, y al mirar varios pares de ojos brillando en las sombras, rodeándola, Anna se sintió desfallecer.

No era cualquier lobo el que tenía en frente, si no el Alfa. Toda una manada de lobos estaba acorralándola, protegiendo que la presa no saliera corriendo de las garras de su líder.

Volteo a ver al Alfa de nuevo, y pudo notar como este mostraba más de sus colmillos, dando la impresión de que estaba riendo y Anna juraría que lo escucho soltar una risita al mismo tiempo. Al escuchar eso, cada parte de su cuerpo comenzó a gritar por salir corriendo de ese lugar, lejos de ese lobo que parecía querer lastimarla, lejos de la sensación de peligro que emanaba de él.

Comenzó a retroceder poco a poco sin bajar la navaja, apuntándola hacia el animal. Sabía que no podría pelear contra toda una manada usando solamente con su navaja, sería un suicidio. Anna comenzó a considerar sus opciones, aun sabiendo que no eran muchas. Siendo normal en la naturaleza de Anna, se decidió por la que sería la opción más estúpida de toda su vida…

Se dio la vuelta y, con todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a correr lejos del lobo.

Se podía escuchar como el Alfa iba tras de ella, pero no parecía que quisiera alcanzarla aun; como si estuviera disfrutando de la persecución. Casi al instante, Anna comenzó a regañarse a sí misma.

'_!Mantente firme ante una manada de lobos, maldita sea! Jamás debes de darles la espalda. !Ellos cazan persiguiendo a sus presas! ¡ESO ES DE MALDITO SENTIDO COMUN!'_

Su dialogo interno se detuvo cuando noto una forma familiar apareciendo en la periferia de su vista. Corriendo perpendicular a ella, una masa de pelaje blanco se acercaba rápidamente…

El lobo blanco corría a toda velocidad en su dirección.

Ese pequeño vistazo fue suficiente para que perdiera la concentración y chocara contra un árbol, haciéndola caer al suelo arenoso. Sin tener tiempo a poder quejarse, se dio vuelta y comenzó a retroceder usando sus manos e impulsándose con sus piernas. El Alfa estaba rodeándola, sin atacarla, con la mandíbula abierta mostrando todos sus dientes. El mensaje en esos movimientos era tan claro que Anna parecía escucharlos.

'_Te tengo justo donde te quería'_

Sin haber soltado la navaja, Anna apretó su agarre en ella aun más. Como si el movimiento hubiera sido en cámara lenta, Anna vio cuando el lobo se abalanzaba hacia ella. Sin tener tiempo de reaccionar; alzo la navaja con todas sus fuerza en su dirección.

Se escucho un aullido de completo dolor, el lobo retrocedió unos pasos mientras sacudía su cabeza sin dejar de quejarse. Se podía ver como la sangre salía del corte que estaba en diagonal de su cara. Cuando este se recupero lo suficiente, mostro de nuevo sus colmillos; pero en esta ocasión, el semblante era monstruoso y amenazador.

Al notar esto, Anna comenzó a retroceder más rápido mientras que el Alfa se acercaba a ella. Definitivamente, había algo que no era nada normal en este lobo. Había algo demasiado humano y cruel en sus acciones para ser algo que un lobo salvaje haría.

El Alfa gruño furioso y salto hacia ella, pero un rugido resonó en los oídos de Anna y, de pronto, el lobo blanco se lanzo hacia el Alfa con tal furia que Anna soltó la navaja en shock. El resto de la manada que los mantenía rodeados estallo de emoción ante tal pelea, como una multitud de adolescentes rodeando una riña a la salida de la escuela.

Los dos grandes lobos cayeron en una violenta pelea, tratando de dominar a su contrincante. Se podía escuchar como gruñían y el sonido de sus fauces cerrándose con furia cuando no alcanzaban al oponente. El Alfa se abalanzo, pero el lobo blanco le lanzo un zarpazo, atrapando la herida de la navaja entre sus garras.

Esto hizo que la pelea se detuviera tan abruptamente como comenzó. El blanco le gruño furiosamente al Alfa, desafiándolo, pateando el suelo listo para atacar de nuevo. El Alfa miro su oponente con indignación, mostrando aun más sus colmillos haciéndolo parecer un monstruo de pesadilla.

El lobo blanco miro a Anna por encima del hombro y movió su cabeza hacia un lado sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos. Como si de una persona se tratase, el mensaje fue tan claro como el agua…

'_¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ!'_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Anna se levanto velozmente y, como pudo, salió corriendo ignorando el ardor que crecía en sus músculos por el esfuerzo. Algunos de la manada que se encontraban cerca de ella comenzaron a perseguirla, pero el lobo blanco los embistió haciéndolos perder el equilibrio.

El sol de había ocultado por completo cuando Anna regreso a su campamento. Aun a la distancia se podía escuchar el ruido de la pelea entre ambos lobos. Podía imaginar cómo ambos animales continuaban con la pelea por dominar al otro. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al recordar lo sucedido momentos atrás.

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de alejar las imágenes de su mente. Se metió en su tienda al sentir de nuevo el ardor en sus músculos, protestando por descansar. Se acostó sobre su bolsa de dormir cerrando sus ojos tratando de no pensar en lo sucedido en el día.

Llegaba unas cuantas horas tratando de conciliar el sueño, sin ningún éxito, cuando escucho pasos acercándose fuera de su tienda. Aun con los nervios de punta, Anna se abrazo a si misma escuchando atentamente los sonidos. Los pasos se detuvieron en frente de la tienda y ella alcanzo a escuchar el sonido de algo siendo depositado en el suelo.

Después de eso, se volvió a escuchar que dio unos cuantos pasos más. De pronto se detuvo en algún punto cerca de la tienda, no se podía escuchar nada más. Unos cuantos segundos fue lo que tardo esa pausa, ya que los pasos continuaron su trayectoria perdiéndose a la distancia.

Le tomo a Anna unos minutos para calmarse lo suficiente para salir a inspeccionar. Agarro su linterna, abrió la cremallera de la tienda y se asomo para ver que habían dejado. Parpadeo en sorpresa al percatarse que en el suelo se encontraban su cantimplora y la navaja, que se habían quedado tiradas en el suelo cuando comenzó el ataque del lobo marrón rojizo.

Confundida, Anna agarro los objetos con sus manos dándose cuenta de algo extraño. Antes en el rio, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de comenzar a llenar su cantimplora cuando el Alfa apareció. Ahora, la cantimplora estaba completamente llena y la navaja sin rastro alguno de la sangre del lobo.

Incertidumbre comenzó a apoderarse de Anna. Las cosas habían quedado en un área donde no habitaba nadie más, y estaba completamente segura de que solamente habían sido la manada, el lobo blanco y ella cuando todo ocurrió.

Entonces, ¿quien más pudo haber estado viéndolos como para saber donde estaban sus cosas e ir a dejarlas a su campamento?


	4. Chapter 4

Oscuridad.

No había más que absoluta oscuridad en todas las direcciones. Ni siquiera la luz de la luna era visible entre los arboles del bosque. No sabía que estaba pasando, solo podía escuchar el viento mover las ramas y su corazón palpitando aceleradamente.

No sabía a dónde ir, pero había algo que su instinto le gritaba desesperadamente: estaba en peligro.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, detrás de ella se escucho un gruñido amenazante. Volteo a ver, pero la falta de luz no podía dejarle ver nada. Los gruñidos seguían avanzando y aun no sabía a qué animal le correspondía.

A unos metros de ella, solamente se lograban ver unos ojos brillando. Unos ojos verdes que la miraban con ira. Como si estuviera conspirando en su contra, la luna hizo acto de presencia iluminando al depredador que tenía en frente.

El Alfa, mostrando sus colmillos de manera monstruosa, se acercaba lentamente a ella.

Sintió como la adrenalina se apoderaba de cada célula de su cuerpo, como el sabor del miedo quedaba plasmado en su boca en el momento que lo reconoció, como cada bello de su cuerpo se alzaba ante aquel sentimiento de peligro. Con absoluto pavor, comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas en la dirección contraria a él, tratando de alejarse lo más rápido de ese animal.

Podía escuchar como corría detrás de ella, como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo; como si Anna no estuviera corriendo por su vida.

Sintió como mordía su pierna, haciéndola perder el equilibrio para caer al suelo de forma brusca. Intento incorporarse, pero el lobo tenía una pata en su espalda, dejándola inmóvil en su lugar.

Intento gritar, pedir ayuda aun sabiendo que no habría nadie cerca para rescatarla, pero su voz quedo estancada en su garganta. Ningún sonido salía de su boca más que su respiración agitada.

Sin saber que más hacer, se dio la vuelta para ver al lobo de frente. En cuanto su espalda toco el suelo, el lobo se puso encima de ella con los colmillos al descubierto muy cerca de su rostro. Trato de enfocar su mirada en el, pero las lagrimas que empezaban a formarse le impedían verlo claramente.

Quizá se debía a que estaba muerta de miedo, o a sus lágrimas que nublaban su vista, o a la escaza luz que proporcionaba la luna, pero veía algo raro en el animal. En un momento veía sus fauces, sus dientes completamente descubiertos, y en otro veía una silueta humana mostrando una sonrisa maniaca.

Comenzó a forcejear para quitárselo de encima, pero el alfa era demasiado fuerte. Intento pedir ayuda de nuevo, pero su voz se rehusaba a salir de su garganta. Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su mejilla al saber que no había escapatoria.

'_¡AYUDENME!'_

Vio como el alfa rugió por última vez antes de soltar el mordisco a su yugular.

Todo había terminado…

xxx

Anna despertó sobresaltada, aun con la imagen de esos ojos verdes en su mente. Su respiración agitada hacia que su corazón palpitara a mil por hora, sentía como su playera y algunos de sus mechones se adherían a su cuerpo por el sudor. Por un momento no supo donde se encontraba, y esto hizo que entrara en pánico.

'_El campamento…'_

Trato de tranquilizar su respiración, al igual que los latidos de su corazón. Tardo unos minutos en recobrar la suficiente lucidez para darse cuenta que solo había sido una pesadilla. Habían pasado unos días desde el encuentro con el Alfa en el rio y desde entonces, cada noche la asaltaban esos sueños relacionados con ese animal.

Ahora Anna era más precavida cuando iba a explorar, tratando de no encontrarse con el de nuevo.

En esos días, se había percatado de que los lobos peleaban durante el atardecer. Por alguna extraña razón, siempre lo hacían en ese momento del día, así que procuraba que para ese tiempo ella ya estuviera en el campamento sana y salva.

A pesar de saber que estar ahí después de lo que presencio, era loco, había algo que la hacía sentir segura. No comprendía exactamente que era, pero sabía que la pelea entre ellos no llegaría hasta donde se encontraba su campamento.

Quizá se debía a que tenía la idea de que su lobo blanco la protegería. No entendía por qué, pero desde el día que la salvo, ha estado refiriéndose a él como suyo. Le había agarrado aun más cariño que antes.

Una noche, después de que escucho que los lobos terminaron de pelear, decidió ir al rio rápido por algo de agua. Se había olvidado de hacerlo antes del atardecer, así que decidió hacer un viaje rápido para rellenar su cantimplora. Estaba por llegar cuando escucho unos leves quejidos muy cerca de la orilla.

No sabía que podría ser, pero se escuchaba que estaba sufriendo. Quiso alejarse, pero no podría dejar que algún animal pasara por dolor, sin importar el animal que fuera. Con ansiedad y miedo, se fue acercando a la fuente de dichos sonidos.

Pero su sorpresa fue tan grande cuando vio al animal que sintió como su corazón se encogía de dolor. A un lado del rio, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que su lobo blanco.

Por su aspecto, era obvio que acababa de pelear con el resto de la manada. Algunas partes de su cuerpo estaban cubiertas de sangre manchando su hermoso pelaje blanco de carmesí. La pata delantera izquierda se veía que estaba en muy mal estado, si la cantidad de sangre acumulada debajo de la misma era algo para adivinar.

_'Tengo que ayudarlo de algún modo'_

Levanto sus dos manos a modo de mostrar que no le haría daño. Hablándole como si fuera una persona, comenzó a acercarse poco a poco.

"Hey… Veo que te hirieron en esta ocasión. Puedo ayudarte con eso."

Al no obtener ningún tipo de amenaza por su parte, se agacho tratando de acercarse más para examinar la herida.

"Déjame tomar tu pata, déjame ver que tan grave es el problema... No voy a lastimarte, lo prometo."

Estaba a escasos centímetros de tomarlo cuando escucho un gruñido viniendo de él.

"Solo quiero ayudarte… No tengas miedo, no te lastimare."

Dicho esto continúo su trayectoria hasta que pudo tomar su pata herida al ver que no le gruño de nuevo, tomando esto como una señal de aprobación. Por lo que se podía ver, no fue muy grave pero si sangraba demasiado. Tomo su cantimplora y le hecho agua para limpiar la herida.

Tratando de calmar sus nervios, y de algún modo mantener al animal tranquilo, Anna comenzó a divagar en voz alta.

"No creí que me toparía con esto cuando vine al rio, para ser sincera" Anna soltó una risa nerviosa. "Hubiera venido mejor preparada para ayudarte... Aunque imagino que los demás quedaron peor que tu. Si mal no recuerdo, pudiste tu solo contra el Alfa."

Al no tener nada con que vendar la herida, agarro la camisa roja que llevaba puesta, desgarrándola para poder detener el sangrado. Cuando por fin termino de vendar su herida, levanto la mirada para toparse con los ojos Zafiro mirándola directamente.

A pesar de que lo había visto varias veces a lo largo de los días, no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo así de cerca. Todo en el era hermoso, aun cuando su pelaje estaba manchado de sangre, no hacía más que resaltar su majestuosidad.

_'Eres hermoso…'_

No estaba muy segura de si lo había dicho en voz alta o solo en su mente, pero pudo sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente por el comentario. Le hecho un último vistazo a la venda antes soltar su pata lentamente.

"Bueno amigo, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti en este momento con lo que tengo a mano." Dijo mientras agarraba su cantimplora.

Se incorporo, lo relleno rápidamente, dio la vuelta para regresar al campamento pero antes de seguir avanzando, se detuvo. Volteo a verlo, aun echado en el suelo con su pata vendada, parecía tan hermoso que la sola idea de que algo malo le pasara y ella no estuviera ahí para ayudarlo, era suficiente para hacer que su corazón se llenara de ansiedad.

"Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, quizá no esté cerca para ayudarte…" dijo con su voz algo quebrada casi en un susurro, retomando su camino.

No entendía por qué, pero en verdad se preocupaba por ese lobo. Había algo en el que le parecía tan tranquilo, tan sereno, que su sola presencia la calmaba cuando lo veía en el rio.

En verdad se preocupaba por el bienestar de su lobo blanco.

Al estar cerca la hora de ir a descansar, Anna decidió que una ligera cena sería suficiente para finalizar el día. Al encontrar nada más que unas cuantas frutas quedaban en su reserva, los planes para el día siguiente se formaron al instante.

"Mañana regresare a Arendelle"


	5. Chapter 5

"¡¿Estas jodidamente loca…?!"

"Ahora no, Kristoff… "

Kristoff oculto su rostro en sus manos mientras Elsa estaba lavando su cuerpo con el agua fría del rio. Las heridas de la pelea anterior estaban sanando rápidamente pero tendría unos cuantos rasguños por un tiempo.

Sabía que su amigo estaba preocupado, pero ella trato de restarle importancia al asunto. No era la primera vez que la manada la atacaba, aunque tampoco era que la atacaran deliberadamente.

Al ser el único lobo blanco de la manada, recibía un trato diferente a los demás. Era verdad que no era el miembro más popular entre ellos, ya que el color de los demás era café, gris o arenoso. Algunos, curiosamente los que eran más cercanos al Alfa, siempre le hacían burla por su pelaje, diciendo que ella era presa fácil porque en la única temporada donde podría camuflajearse perfectamente, era en invierno.

Era por esa razón que Hans, el Alfa de la manada, siempre la hacía menos. Dándose cuenta de cómo era el trato por parte del mismo líder, la decisión más lógica para ella fue alejarse de ellos y estar sola.

Lo cual estaba perfectamente bien para ella, porque al no ser parte de la manada podía ir y venir cuando quisiera sin que nadie le dijera nada. Y los demás estaban de acuerdo en dejarla en paz. La única excepción era Kristoff, el cual podría ella podría decir que era su único amigo.

Aunque es cierto que ella los ha atacado, nunca ha hecho algún movimiento contra Hans, hasta ahora. Normalmente Elsa siempre estaba enfocada con sus asuntos, ya sea estando en el bosque o en Arendelle, sin meterse en lo que la manada hace. De hecho, sus frecuentes visitas al rio mientras esta transformada son la razón por la cual Anna sigue estando en los bosques, tomándole foto a ella y a todo lo que encuentra.

¿Que por qué sabía su nombre? Fácil. Al ser un pueblo pequeño, los rumores se propagan como el fuego. Todos se enteran de lo que pasa en los alrededores o se dan cuenta rápidamente cuando un nuevo rostro llega. Es por ese motivo que sabia su nombre, lo había estado escuchando mientras hacia sus tantas visitas al pueblo.

Inconscientemente, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al pensar en Anna tocando con su mano la tela de su muñeca.

"En serio Elsa…" Kristoff descubrió su rostro "Hans ha tenido su vista en ella desde que llego al pueblo…"

"El solo tiene ojos para una cosa." Replico Elsa bruscamente, haciendo que su estado de ánimo de tornada sombrío.

Había notado como Hans miraba a Anna desde la distancia. Como lamia sus labios cada que posaba sus ojos en ella, como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Eso le disgustaba demasiado. Al ser licántropo, sus instintos animales predominan en ellos.

Ella misma no negara que de vez en cuando sus instintos animales eran más fuertes en algunas ocasiones, pero no lo abrazaba tan literalmente como lo hacía Hans.

"Tienes que admitir que la forma en la que actúa a su alrededor es espeluznante" continuo Elsa, haciendo la subestimación de la década. "Sé que es el mejor lobo cerca de aquí, pero en serio, ¿tiene que babear cada vez que Anna esta cerca?"

"¿Eso lo dice alguien que está constantemente merodeando su campamento?" dijo Kristoff mientras Elsa lo fulminaba con su mirada.

"En primer lugar; ella acampo en mi área. Nadie va ahí más que yo. Segundo; es verdad que me gusta su aspecto, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera montarla como animal en celo."

"Entonces… ¿admites que quieres montarla?" respondió mientras alzaba una ceja.

"Cállate. No quiero eso, ¡Quiero conocerla! Es solo que…" Elsa suspiro, rascándose detrás de su oreja. "No sé como acercarme a ella para poder hacerlo"

Era algo vergonzoso de admitir en voz alta. Elsa era perfectamente capaz de entablar una conversación y puede llegar a ser algo amigable cuando quiere serlo, pero ¿acercarte a la chica por la que estas comenzando a tener sentimientos? Era como si tuviera 13 años y estuviera pasando por la pubertad del hombre lobo otra vez.

'_Maldición, para los humanos es demasiado fácil.'_

"Tú le has regresado sus cosas, incluso rellenaste su cantimplora. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser hacer lo mismo, pero lanzándote a una verdadera conversación con ella?" dijo Kristoff encogiéndose de hombros

"¡La parte de la conversación!" Elsa respondió rápidamente "¿Quieres que camine hacia ella y le diga 'Hola. Soy ese lobo blanco al cual le has estado tomando fotos recientemente. ¡Oh!... Y también soy un actual y genuino hombre lobo?"

"Es una buena forma de romper el hielo, si me lo preguntas" sonrió, pero rápidamente se puso serio de nuevo. "Pero siendo honestos… las cosas van a cambiar ahora que tu, de todas las personas, desafío al Alfa."

"No lo he desafiado." Respondió, mirándolo seriamente. Aunque no lo haya dicho en voz alta, claramente quedo un _'aun'_ en el aire. "Solo estaba checando por su seguridad"

"Entonces… ¿qué harás?" Pregunto Kristoff mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Más o menos lo mismo que hasta ahora, creo. Salir y vigilar a Anna. Y si en algún momento Hans hace algún movimiento… Bueno, creo que llegaremos a ese punto cuando sea el momento." Elsa comenzó a secar el exceso de agua de su cuerpo y empezó a vestirse rápidamente. "¿Y qué hay de ti, Kristoff?"

"Hans no me ve de otra forma que no sea la de un tonto. Así que, no creo que me extrañe si llego a hacer un par de rondas de vigilancia fuera de su área, solo por si acaso." Respondió después de tomarse su tiempo pensando en la pregunta.

Elsa le sonrió. No sabía que había hecho para merecer tener un amigo como Kristoff, pero fuera cual fuese la razón, le estaba realmente agradecida a los dioses por eso. Se puso sus botas negras de combate, se trenzo su cabello como normalmente lo hacía y volteo a verlo. Estaban retrasados para llegar al trabajo, debían darse prisa en llegar al pueblo.

"Bueno, tenemos trabajo que hacer… "

Xxxx

A la mañana siguiente, Anna estaba preparando su mochila para hacer un viaje rápido al pueblo. ¿La razón de esto? Se estaba quedando sin comida en el campamento.

Así que, decidiendo que era buen momento para regresar a la civilización, emprendió su travesía al pueblo de Arendelle.

El lugar era muy acogedor. Las casas de madera hacían que el lugar fuera armonioso y encantador. Podía ver a los niños jugando en la calle con sonrisas en sus rostros, y los adultos hablando alegremente entre sí. Aunque no conocía a nadie, podía sentir que era parte de ellos con solo mirarlos, su alegría era contagiosa.

Acababa de salir de una tienda cuando algo en su periferia llamo su atención. Caminando hacia ella, vio a la mujer más hermosa que haya visto nunca.

Llevaba una playera negra, unos jeans algo gastados de las piernas, unas botas negras de combate y un delantal de trabajo, dándole un aspecto rudo. Pero no fue eso lo que cautivo a Anna, si no su belleza.

Su cabellera, que lo llevaba amarrado en una trenza francesa que descansaba en su hombro izquierdo con unos mechones echados para atrás sobre su frente, era de un color rubio platinado. Su piel, tan blanca como la porcelana, se veía tan tersa y suave que le daban ganas de tocarla al igual que los moretones que…

_'Espera… ¿moretones?'_

"Oye… ¿estás bien?" le preguntó a la chica con gran preocupación en su rostro, acercándose sin pensarlo dos veces.

Esta vez, fue el turno de ella de mirar a Anna con los ojos muy abiertos, claramente sorprendida con su repentina aparición. Anna se quedo congelada por un momento al mirar sus ojos. Eran de un color Azul Zafiro tan hermosos, como si miraras al fondo del océano. No entendía por qué, pero al mirar esos ojos lo único que apareció en su mente fue su lobo blanco.

Al darse cuenta que se la quedo mirando más tiempo del necesario, sintió como la sangre subía a sus mejillas tornándolas de un ligero color rosa. Si no fuera por el hecho de que estaban en el siglo XXI, Anna hubiera jurado que estaba parada enfrente de un vikingo moderno. Tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que no estaba mirándola de arriba abajo, aclaro su garganta para poder hablar.

"Lo siento… quizá no sea asunto mío, pero vi tus golpes y creo que me asuste un poco" dijo Anna tratando de parecer normal.

"Estoy bien. Solo me metí en una pelea en un bar anoche, nada serio. Gracias por preguntar" respondió la rubia con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro provocando un aleteo en el estomago de Anna.

Una pelea de bar. Ahora la imagen estaba adherida en la mente de Anna. Podía ver como esa diosa vikinga iba de un lado a otro pateando todo aquel que se atreviera a meterse en su camino con una furia desenfrenada.

'_Si, definitivamente tiene descendencia de vikingo'_

"Aun así, disculpa por molestar tan de repente. Soy Anna Summers." Dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia ella, ignorando cualquier pensamiento anterior para meditarlo más tarde.

"Elsa Ulfsson." Respondió mientras tomaba la mano de Anna. Su delicada mano era ligeramente callosa y su apretón era firme pero suave. Una vez su papá le dijo que los apretones de mano de este tipo le pertenecían a personas con las que no quisieras estar en malos términos. "Ya sabía quién eres."

"Espera… ¿Qué?" pudo ver como Elsa encogía sus hombros, tratando de ignorar como los músculos debajo de la playera de flexionaban.

"Arendelle es un pueblo pequeño. Todos se conocen entre sí, y no toma demasiado tiempo para las personas en notar una cara nueva en el lugar"

'_Tiene sentido'_

"A-así que… uumm… ¿Qué haces por aquí, Elsa?" No pudo evitar el pequeño titubeo al comenzar a hablar. Pudo notar como la cara de Elsa se ilumino un poco.

"Carpintería. Quería estudiar arquitectura… pero la vida universitaria en la gran ciudad no es lo mío. Aquí funciona bastante bien. La mayoría de los artículos hogareños son de madera y la paga tampoco está nada mal. Además, soy tutora de matemáticas de los chicos de aquí." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Anna no hizo más que morderse el labio.

'_Hermosa, inteligente y, aparentemente, lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse por sí misma en una pelea. Totalmente mi tipo'_

"¿Has visto algunos de los lobos que rondan los bosque?" Anna se arriesgo a preguntar, tratando de ver si tenían algún tipo de gusto en común con ella.

"¿Te refieres a los lobos que normalmente están en lo profundo del bosque? Sí, he visto a uno que otro de vez en cuando."

En cuanto las palabras dejaron su boca, se agacho un poco buscando a su alrededor poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos como si el sol la estuviera lastimando, buscando posibles depredadores en las cercanías. Anna no hizo más que comenzar a reírse, agarrando su estomago por la escena en frente de ella.

'_Definitivamente, mi tipo'_

Cuando las carcajadas disminuyeron, un rubio alto con ropa similar a la de Elsa llamo su atención. Elsa suspiro al notarlo, miro a Anna y le sonrió disculpándose.

"Lo siento mucho, pero debo de irme. El deber llama"

"No no, está bien. Y espera…" saco una servilleta y un lapicero de su mochila, garabateando en ella apresuradamente. "Si quieres, no dudes en llamarme o enviarme un mensaje de texto cuando hayas terminado de trabajar." Le extendió la servilleta sintiendo como de nuevo sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

La rubia agarro la servilleta, miro lo que tenia escrito y sus facciones se tornaron de un lindo color rosa, claramente mostrando que se había sonrojado también.

'_Por Dios, incluso el modo en el que se sonroja es adorable'_

"¿Estás segura? No quiero interrumpir lo que sea que estés haciendo ni nada por el estilo…"

"¡No te preocupes por eso! Me encantaría poder conocerte mejor, si te parece bien." Anna sintió como una cálida sensación se almaceno en su pecho cuando Elsa alzo su vista rápidamente al decir aquello.

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo muy emocionada, para después aclarar su garganta y hablar en un volumen más bajo. "Quiero decir, si. Me encantaría eso. Así que… uumm… ¡Te llamare más tarde!"

Se despidió y fue a reunirse con el rubio para después irse de ahí. Pudo notar que cuando Elsa caminaba, daba pequeños brinquitos en cada paso. Anna solamente rio bajito al ver esto. La única imagen que se le vino a su mente fue la de un cachorrito cuando mira algo que le gusta.

El resto de la mañana continúo con sus compras, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro al saber que en algún momento le llegaría algún mensaje de esa hermosa rubia. Sintió como su rostro se sonrojaba de tan solo pensarlo.

Sin saber que Elsa estaba en el mismo estado que ella.


	6. Chapter 6

'_¿Qué le digo?'_

Llevaba todo el día haciéndose la misma pregunta una y otra vez desde que Anna le entrego la servilleta.

Toda la mañana estuvo con una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro, sin importarle que Kristoff la quedara mirando incrédulo. En ningún momento esa sonrisa de desvaneció de su cara.

El único problema que ahora tenía era ¿Qué decirle? Estaba más que claro que la pelirroja quería realmente conocerla. Y, sinceramente, estaba muy agradecida con ella por haber dado el primer paso. No creyó que ese mismo día se toparía con la chica que había captado su atención.

No estaba prestando demasiada atención a su alrededor en el momento que se encontraron. Fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando ella misma fue la que se acerco gracias a los golpes que aun tenía en los brazos, notando con más claridad los pequeños detalles que han pasado desapercibidos en los últimos días.

Al ser la primera vez que estaban tan cerca por más de unos segundos, pudo percatarse de varias cosas. Su cabello, que siempre lo trenzaba en dos coletas francesas, era de un hermoso rubio rojizo. Sus ojos, que antes creyó eran verdes, en realidad eran de un peculiar verde turquesa, semejante a los arrecifes del mar. Y su rostro, desde sus mejillas pasando por el puente de su nariz, estaba llenas de pecas dándole un aspecto tierno e infantil.

Y había algo más que no podía dejar su mente, algo que quería volver a sentir. Ese día en el rio, cuando la ayudo con sus heridas, había logrado captar una sutil mezcla entre chocolate y fresas en ella. No sabía que lo había causado, pero en cuanto ese delicioso aroma entro a sus fosas nasales, quiso acercarse más a ella.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que alguien estaba parado detrás de ella.

"¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir mirando esa servilleta?" Le dijo Kristoff sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Solo estoy pensando que decirle..." Respondió Elsa después de recuperarse del susto.

"Solo dile que quieres verla y hablar un poco. ¿Qué tan complicado es eso?" Dijo ya algo exasperado.

"¡Es fácil para ti decirlo! ¡Tú no eres quien tiene sentimientos por ella!" Soltó sin siquiera pensarlo, sintiendo como su rostro se calentaba al darse cuenta de su arrebato momentos después.

"¡Vaya! Sí que lo tienes grave" soltó un pequeño silbido de asombro.

_'No tienes ni idea...'_

Elsa regreso su vista a la servilleta. Hasta cierto punto, Kristoff tenía razón. Ya habían dado el primer paso para comenzar una amistad con la pelirroja y poder conocerla realmente en su forma humana.

Saco su celular de su pantalón y guardo el número de Anna para después abrir la bandeja de mensajes.

'_¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Le digo directamente que quiero verla? ¿O primero la invito al restaurante de Oaken para tomar algo? ¿O quizá podríamos…_

"¡¿PODRIAS SOLAMENTE ENVIARLE UN MENSAJE Y YA!?" grito Kristoff al darse cuenta que, de nuevo, se quedo perdida en sus pensamientos mirando el celular.

"Si, si… ya le envió el mensaje" respondió comenzando a teclear.

**\- Elsa**

**¡Hola! Soy Elsa, nos encontramos en la mañana cuando me diste tu número. En fin, ¿quería saber si te gustaría ir a desayunar conmigo mañana? Claro, si no estás ocupada.**

Elsa miro el mensaje por un momento y dudo. Era demasiado simple y algo rudo para invitar a Anna a salir y conocerse.

'_Quizá deba de cambiar la forma en cómo se lo estoy pidiendo'_

No tuvo tiempo de siquiera borrar algo cuando Kristoff presiono el botón de enviar. Trato de hacer algo para que no se enviara pero ya era demasiado tarde. El mensaje se había enviado exitosamente.

"¿¡POR QUE HICISTE ESO!?" le grito poniéndose de pie con los puños apretados.

"Te estabas tardando demasiado para solamente decirle que vayan a desayunar. Te hice un favor" respondió cruzándose de brazos "Además, si no lo hubiera hecho, tu estarías todo el día pensando que decirle en el mensaje"

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando sintió su celular vibrar en la mano. Tardo menos de un minuto en responderle el mensaje. Se quedo viendo el celular algo sorprendida por la velocidad de la respuesta. Quizá si había esperanzas de comenzar una amistad con ella.

Ansiosa y algo temerosa por su respuesta, leyó el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

**Anna –**

**¡Hola! No no, no tengo nada que hacer mañana así que no te preocupes por eso. Me encantaría ir a desayunar contigo. ¿A las 8 está bien para ti? **

No lo podía creer. Anna había aceptado ir con ella a desayunar. Realmente había aceptado la invitación para poder conocerse más. Una avalancha de alegría recorrió su cuerpo en ese momento. Sintió como una sonrisa boba se plasmaba en su rostro y como su cuerpo vibraba de emoción.

Si estuviera en su forma de lobo, estaría segura que su cola se sacudiría como loco en ese momento.

"Al ver tu reacción, puedo asegurar que la respuesta fue positiva" comento Kristoff al darse cuenta del estado de ánimo de Elsa.

"¡Dijo que si estaba bien que nos viéramos a las 8!" no pudo suprimir la emoción en su voz al decirle lo que le respondió Anna.

"Entonces, ¿que estas esperando? ¡Respóndele!" no dudo en para hacer justamente eso.

**\- Elsa**

**¡Excelente! Te veo mañana enfrente del restaurante de Oaken entonces :3**

Pudo sentir como su corazón comenzó a latir a mayor velocidad después de enviar el mensaje. Mañana seria el día que podría por fin conocer a la pelirroja.

"Así que… Ya quedo la cita" dijo Kristoff con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Pudo sentir como su rostro se torno carmesí al escuchar eso.

'_¿¡Cita!? No, no es una cita... Solo es un encuentro casual para conocernos mejor… Si, solamente es eso. Nada de qué preocuparse ni de qué ponerse ansiosa'_

Sintió como la mano de Kristoff se posaba en su hombro, dándole un ligero apretón.

"Tranquila. No estés tan nerviosa, todo saldrá bien… Solo se tu misma." Dijo dándole una ligera sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Gracias Kris" soltó un ligero suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse. "Sabes… el día que me ayudo, percibí algo en ella."

"¿Algo? ¿Algo como qué?" respondió sin tener idea de que hablaba Elsa.

"Un olor peculiar en ella" lo miro, tratando de hacerle saber con su mirada de que hablaba.

Kristoff solo se la quedo mirando por un momento, sin entender absolutamente nada. Hasta que de pronto, vio como su cara se transformo a una de entendimiento. Vio como sus ojos se abrían del tamaño de platos y su cuerpo se tensaba al caer en cuenta a que se refería.

"Tú crees que ella sea…" dijo, con tono de absoluto asombro.

"No lo sé aun." Lo miro con algo de tristeza en los ojos. "Por el momento, solo quiero poder conocerla un poco más." Se sorprendió al sentir que su celular vibro de nuevo, anunciando un mensaje.

**Anna –**

**Nos vemos ahí sin falta :***

'_¡Un beso! ¡Acaba de enviarme un beso por mensaje!'_

Escucho como Kristoff se carcajeaba al darse cuenta que, de nuevo, su corazón volvió a acelerarse. Todo gracias a los mensajes de Anna

"¿Qué decías acerca de comportarte como un lobo adolescente? Te estás preocupando demasiado por eso, bola de pelos." Respondió Kristoff entre carcajadas.

"Ríete todo lo que quieras, canalla. Cuando te pase lo mismo, me vengare." Dijo sin dejar de sonreír tontamente después de leer el mensaje.

Después de eso, tuvo su cabeza en las nubes por el resto del dia.


	7. Chapter 7

"¡HOY ES EL GRAN DIA!"

Era todo lo que gritaba la mente de Anna desde el momento en que abrió sus ojos.

La noche anterior le había costado quedarse dormida, la emoción era palpable en su pequeño campamento. Había programado su alarma muy temprano, de ningún modo quería llegar tarde a la cita…

_Cita…_

La sola idea de estar de nuevo con esa diosa vikinga era suficiente para llenar su cuerpo de una cálida sensación. Podía sentir como su rostro se calentaba ligeramente con la sola idea de volver a tener enfrente a Elsa.

Sacudió su cabeza. No era tiempo de estar divagando, debía de darse prisa para estar puntual en el pueblo. Como de costumbre, fue al rio a bañarse llevando consigo la ropa que escogió la noche anterior. Sabía que no vería a su lobo a esa hora de la mañana, pero eso no le impido voltear a ver a la roca donde era costumbre que él estuviera.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro al confirmar que no estaba ahí. Por alguna razón, quería verlo. Desde el momento en que vio los ojos de Elsa quiso ver de nuevo a su lobo. Había visto las fotos que le ha estado tomando en el transcurso de los días pero no era lo mismo. Quizás solamente se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

Al terminar de bañarse, se puso un shorts de mezclilla, una playera negra con un logo de un sándwich en el frente y una camisa verde oscuro de cuadros arremangada hasta los codos. El día era cálido, así que imagino que una combinación cómoda sería lo mejor para la ocasión.

Al regresar a su campamento, completo su vestimenta poniéndose sus converse. No había nada mejor que usar tenis, con su torpeza, era mejor para Anna utilizar calzados que no causen una posible muerte. Miro la otra en su celular.

7:10 a.m.

Iba con suficiente tiempo para llegar. En su camino al pueblo, trataba de tranquilizarse. Podía sentir como su corazón estaba un poco acelerado y sus manos tenían una ligera capa de sudor. Normalmente Anna no se ponía nerviosa cuando veía a otras personas. Al ser alguien con personalidad amigable, le era fácil y normal interactuar con las personas.

Pero había algo en Elsa que la hacía ponerse nerviosa. No entendía muy bien que era, pero le gustaba. Sabía que se sentía atraída por ambos sexos, de eso ya no había duda. Aunque no había tenido mucha experiencia con las chicas, ninguna de ellas la había hecho sentir del modo en que Elsa lo hizo solamente con hablarle.

Al llegar al pueblo, pudo ver como los habitantes comenzaban con su día a día. Entrando y saliendo de las tiendas con sonrisas en el rostro. La vista de los habitantes era bastante reconfortante. Saco su celular de nuevo.

7:50 a.m.

'_Elsa dijo que nos viéramos en el restaurante de Oaken…'_

Fue en ese momento cuando se percato de una cosa que paso por alto el día anterior. ¿Dónde estaba ese restaurante? Trato de no entrar en pánico, el pueblo era pequeño y aun tenía suficiente tiempo, así que comenzó a caminar alrededor leyendo cada letrero que veía. No le tomo mucho encontrar el pequeño restaurante, ya que el mismo nombre del propietario estaba en el.

Al igual que las demás casas, era de madera con unas ventanas cuadras. En la parte de enfrente tenía un pórtico con mesas para los clientes que quisieran comer al exterior. Al entrar al lugar, le dio la sensación de entrar a una pequeña cabaña. Era tan cálido y con un aire de familiaridad que la hacía sentir bienvenida.

Las mesas de madera era redondas con 2 sillas en cada una, en la parte de enfrente había una barra con taburetes para clientes que, quizás, venían a comer algo rápido. No había mucha gente a esa hora, así que Anna escogió una mesa que estaba cerca de una de las ventanas. Trato de tranquilizarse, sabía que de un momento a otro llegaría Elsa al lugar.

Agarro el menú que estaba encima de la mesa. Quizá si ordenaba algo mientras esperaba la calmaría un poco. Estaba a punto de voltear para hablarle alguien para que le tomara su pedido cuando, alado de ella, un hombre del tamaño de una montaña con una libretita en la mano le sonreía de manera amistosa.

Tenía los ojos de color azules, su barba y su cabello eran de color cobrizo y a pesar de su tamaño, transmitía un aura de tranquilidad. Su vestimenta, aunque quizá fuera de lugar debido a la temporada del año, consistía en un suéter con unos pantalones color café oscuro.

"Yoo-hoo. ¿Qué te gustaría ordenar, Jaa?" ¡No esperaba que su voz fuera tan suave! Y tenía un fuerte acento en su forma de hablar. No lograba adivinar cuál podría ser.

'_Espera ¿Jaa? ¿Significara algo?'_

"¡Oh! Si. Quisiera una taza de Chocolate mediano, por favor." Le respondí con una sonrisa al salir de su debate mental.

"¡Por supuesto! En seguida te lo traigo" dijo al darse la vuelta e ir detrás de la barra a prepararlo.

Soltó una pequeña risa. No creyó que una persona con un tamaño algo intimidante fuera tan amable.

Elsa aun no llegaba. Trato de no pensar que había la posibilidad de que la haya dejado plantada. Checo la hora de nuevo.

8:05 a.m.

"Disculpa la tardanza, jaa." Escucho al señor mientras le dejaba una enorme taza de chocolate enfrente de ella.

"Amm… Disculpa pero quizá se equivoco. Yo pedí una taza de tamaño mediano." Respondió algo sorprendida al ver la gran taza llena de chocolate caliente.

"No te equivocaste, Anna. La comida aquí es una talla más grande de lo que pides." Se escucho una voz detrás de Anna la cual hizo que su corazón diera un brinco.

Al voltear a ver no hizo más que mirar fijamente a Elsa. Una sonrisa que solamente podría describirse como sensual estaba plasmada en sus labios. Tenía su cabello rubio platinado trenzado sobre su hombro izquierdo con los mechones echados para atrás, al igual que el día anterior. Llevaba una playera blanca, por encima una camisa de mezclilla arremangada hasta los codos, unos pantalones color caqui y las mismas botas de combate que le había visto ayer.

La vestimenta era completamente tomboy, pero no hacía más que resaltar su belleza. Podía sentir como su rostro se calentaba desde el momento en que poso sus ojos sobre Elsa. Si ayer creyó que se veía ruda, por Dios, hoy superaba la definición de la palabra sexi.

La vista simplemente te dejaba sin palabras.

"¿Vas a pedir lo de siempre, Elsa?" a lo lejos alcanzo a escuchar la voz del señor. Sus sentidos estaban enfocados solamente en ella.

"Si, por favor. Te lo agradecería mucho, Oaken." Respondió con esa voz que hacía que sus piernas se debilitaran.

'_¡Me alegro mucho de estar sentada en estos momentos!'_

Al retirarse a preparar la orden, Elsa tomo lugar en el asiento de enfrente. Sabía que debía de decir algo, pero su mente aun no lograba salir del estado mental en el que se había quedado desde que miro a Elsa.

'_Por Dios, su piel se ve tan suave y blanca que quisiera acariciar cada centímetro de ella. Esos hermosos ojos que parecieran mirar a través de mí hacen que mis piernas se debiliten. Y esos labios… Joder, esos labios quisiera probarlos una y otra vez. Esos labios que se mueven de manera tan sensual y provo… Espera, ¿Se están moviendo?'_

"Discúlpame, no alcance a escuchar lo que dijiste." Aclaro su garganta al momento de reaccionar. Podía sentir como su rostro se tornaba rápidamente del mismo color que su cabello.

'_Vaya forma de ponerte en ridículo, Anna. Mostrar cómo estabas soñando despierta mientras babeabas al verla'_

"Te estaba diciendo que me perdones por la tardanza. Había un asunto el cual tuve que solucionar antes de venir." Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa al mirar su dilema interno.

'_¡MALDICION! ¡ES TAN HERMOSA!'_

"No te preocupes por eso. Yo acabo de llegar, así que no tienes que disculparte por nada." Sonrío de forma tranquilizadora. "Además… esta delicia me estaba haciendo compañía antes de que tu llegaras." Añadió mientras alzaba la taza a modo de muestra.

"Me alegro que pidieras algo de mientras. Te encantara la comida de aquí" pudo ver como sus ojos se iluminaban al decirlo. "Vale la pena invertir tu dinero en este restaurante."

"Aquí tienes tu pedido, Jaa." Dijo mientras depositaba otra taza de chocolate y 2 panes enormes en forma de, lo que parecían ser, patas de oso. "Tu taza de chocolate mediano y la garra de oso. Una extra cortesía de la casa para tu amiga, Jaa." Sonrió amablemente juntando sus manos enfrente de él.

"Muchas gracias, Oaken." Acerco la taza a su nariz, inhalando lentamente el delicioso aroma del chocolate.

"Si desean ordenar otra cosa, ya sabes dónde encontrarme" sin más, se dio la vuelta y continuo con su trabajo en otro lugar.

'_Espera… ¿acaso lo llamo Oaken? ¿Cómo en el nombre del restaurante?'_

"Elsa, ¿no es raro que uno de los trabajadores se llame del mismo modo que el restaurante?" pregunto en voz baja, tratando de que no la escucharan.

"Bueno, sería extraño si solamente fuera un empleado… Pero Oaken es el dueño del lugar." acerco la taza a sus labios, tratando de esconder su sonrisa traviesa.

'_¿¡Qué!? ¿Él es Oaken?'_

"Y yo creí que solamente era un empleado aquí." Rió, algo avergonzada de su deducción.

"Es normal. No conoces el pueblo todavía, así que es normal no conocer a los habitantes." Le dio un sorbo a su chocolate, soltando lo que pudo ser un pequeño gemido de aprobación.

El simple sonido hizo que una placentera sensación recorriera su cuerpo al instante. Si el simple chocolate provoco esa reacción en ella, quizá si es tan bueno como se ve. Acerco su taza a sus labios, le dio un pequeño sorbo y, al igual que Elsa, no pudo suprimir su propio gemido.

Era la perfecta combinación entre el chocolate, el dulzor y la temperatura. En toda su vida había probado un chocolate tan perfecto como el que tenía en sus manos en ese momento. Sin dudar, volvió a darle otro sorbo, sintiendo como el cálido liquido recorría su cuerpo.

'_Santo Cielo, creo que llegue al paraíso'_

"Prueba las garras de oso. Tengo el presentimiento de que te gustaran también." Comento mientras empujaba el plato hacia ella con su mano libre.

Deseosa de saber si el pan era tan bueno como el chocolate, arranco un pedazo y se lo llevo a la boca sin dudar. Al igual que el anterior, este tenía la perfecta combinación entre dulce y suavidad. Ahora entendía por qué a Elsa le gustaba tanto venir a comer en este lugar.

'_La comida realmente te lleva al cielo'_

"Por lo que alcance a escuchar, creo que te gusto todo lo que probaste." no sabía si era su imaginación, pero alcanzo a escuchar cierto nivel de orgullo en su voz.

"¡Por completo! Ahora entiendo por qué te gusta venir a comer en este lugar." sonrió mientras labia sus labios.

Pudo ver como los ojos de Elsa siguieron el movimiento. Tomo otro sorbo de chocolate, notando que sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente.

"Dime, Anna. ¿A qué te dedicas? Ayer fui yo quien hablo sobre sí mismo." dejo la taza en la mesa, mirándola con algo de curiosidad en los ojos.

"Bueno, actualmente estoy en la Universidad de Weselton en la carrera de Veterinaria."

"¿En serio? Eso quiere decir que tienes afinidad con los animales, ¿no?" ladeo la cabeza, como tratando de comprender algo.

"Se podría decir." Respondió con una pequeña risa. "De pequeña, adoraba a los animales, así que vi normal el hecho de querer ayudarlos al ser mayor." Comió un pedazo del pan, cada vez sabia mejor.

La conversación siguió su curso, con unos cuantos coqueteos por parte de Anna aquí y allá, mientras que Elsa no hacía más que sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa. Al estar enfrente de Elsa, Anna se percato de que todo a su alrededor poco a poco dejo de existir. Solamente estaban ellas dos; el lugar, su entorno y el tiempo mismo parecían esfumarse en el aire.

Nunca había experimentado tal cosa. No sabía que hablar con alguien especial podía hacer que todo lo que creías importante en el mundo se desvaneciera y solamente quedaran ellas dos. Solo había una palabra que apareció en su mente al darse cuenta de esto, pero por el momento no pensaría en ella. Sería demasiado pronto.

"Y ahora que son vacaciones, ¿Qué haces para distraerte?" junto sus manos enfrente de ella, poniéndolas encima de la mesa.

"Estoy acampando a las afueras de Arendelle, tomando fotos de animales silvestres que se encuentran en el área."

"¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial!" pude ver en su rostro un brillo que no supe interpretar en el momento. "Y… Si no estás muy ocupada… Quizás, no se… P-podría enseñarte los alrededores." levanto su mano, rascando su nuca de forma nerviosa. "E-es bastante grande el bosque, y q-quizás aun no has explorado lo suficiente… y p-podrías perderte en el camino…" ahora su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

'_Que linda'_

"¿Acaso estás ofreciéndote a darme un recorrido por los alrededores?" dije de forma coqueta al comprender a donde quería llegar.

"Y-yo… bueno… S-si quieres c-conocer más del bosque… N-no me molestaría en guiarte." Su vista estaba fija en la ventana y era más que evidente que le costó decir eso.

"Sería maravilloso que puedas mostrarme los alrededores, Elsa." Sonrío, sin poder creer que la este invitando a pasar más tiempo con ella.

En cuanto las palabras abandonaron su boca, Elsa volteo a verla tan rápido que al principio le preocupo que se hubiera lastimado, pero al ver su rostro sintió como las mariposas se almacenaban en su estomago. Su rostro resplandecía de tanta felicidad, que la única forma de poder describirla seria cuando un niño abre el regalo que había estado esperando en navidad.

Sus ojos resplandecían de tanta alegría que por un momento se perdió en ellos. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y su cuerpo parecía vibrar de tanta emoción que, de haber estado de pie, estuviera brincando de un lado a otro. La escena simplemente era encantadora.

"¡Perfecto! De hecho, podríamos ir a partir de mañana ya que tengo unos días libres del trabajo." Era claro que estaban tan emocionada como Anna de poder pasear juntas.

En cuanto sus manos volvieron a juntarse sobre la mesa, Anna se percato de un accesorio en la mano izquierda de Elsa que no había visto hasta ese momento. Parecía ser algún tipo de tela amarrado alrededor de su muñeca. Algo acerca de esa tela le parecía extraño.

"Oye Elsa, ese trapo que tienes en tu muñeca…"

No pudo ni terminar la oración cuando Elsa lo cubrió con su otra mano. Lo acaricio por un momento para después mirar a Anna con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

"Es especial." Fue todo lo que comento acerca de eso.

El sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos al instante. Lo saco de sus bolsillos y en cuanto lo leyó, su semblante se oscureció por un segundo. Levanto la vista hacia Anna, dándole una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

"Me gustaría seguir aquí contigo Anna, pero un asunto del cual debo de encargarme en este momento." Dijo al momento que se levantaba. "¡Ah! Y no te preocupes por pagar, ya está todo arreglado." Se acerco hacia Anna dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla. "Me encanto estar contigo hoy. Te aviso al rato sobre el paseo." Fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

Por su parte, Anna se había quedado petrificada desde el momento en que los labios de Elsa tocaron su mejilla. Podía sentir como cosquilleaba el lugar donde la había besado. Por dios, si un simple beso en la mejilla podía dejarla de ese modo, no sabía que pasaría cuando se besaran de verdad.

"¿Haciéndote amiga de Elsa, Jaa?" hablo Oaken mientras levantaba los platos de la mesa con una sonrisa contagiosa, sacándola de su pequeña fantasía. "¡Eso es bueno! Elsa no tiene muchos amigos, y eso me preocupa un poco."

"Ella parece tener problemas en conocer a las personas." Respondió, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. "Al parecer, es capaz de defenderse ella misma, ya que estuvo en una pelea en un bar hace unos días" trato con todas sus fuerzas de suprimir esos pensamientos mientras jugaba con una de sus coletas.

"¿Pelea en un bar?" fue lo único que respondió, frunciendo el ceño.

"Si, ella me comento que hubo una pelea en un bar y que quedo en medio de todo el alboroto."

"Vaya, que sorpresa. Conozco al dueño del bar, y me ha dicho que en estos días el ambiente en el local ha estado bastante tranquilo." Comento Oaken antes de darse la vuelta e irse con las cosas.

Ese comentario dejo a Anna con un sentimiento de incertidumbre en el pecho.

'_Entonces, si no fue una pelea lo que dejo a Elsa en esa condición, ¿Qué pudo haber sido?'_


	8. Chapter 8

7:55 a.m

Anna estaba esperando a Elsa afuera de Oaken, así como se había acordado.

Después de la pequeña información que consiguió de Oaken el día anterior, trato de buscar algún tipo de lógica a lo que le había pasado realmente a Elsa. No creyó que fuera a mentirle sobre la pelea, ya que era evidente en su cuerpo, pero quizá fue en otro lugar y no en el bar como originalmente había dicho.

Trato de restarle importancia al asunto, convenciéndose a sí misma de que estaba pensando demasiado las cosas. Pero había algo que no cuadraba, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero sentía que algo estaba fuera de lugar con la información.

Al atardecer, cuando Anna ya estaba preparando todo para estar en su campamento tranquilamente, le llego el tan esperado mensaje de Elsa.

**\- Elsa**

**¡Hola! Espero hayas llegado bien a tu campamento el día de hoy. Y nuevamente disculpa por llegar tarde a la cita. Mañana nos vemos en el mismo lugar a la misma hora ;)**

**PD: lleva suéter.**

Había leído el mensaje una y otra vez, en cada ocasión sintiendo esas mariposas revoloteando en su estomago. Como era posible que un solo mensaje pudiera provocar eso en ella. Al llegar a la última parte, no pudo hacer más que preguntarse el motivo.

'_¿suéter? Pero, ¿no hará calor al estar caminando?'_

Encogió los hombros después de leer esa parte. Quizá solamente estaba preocupada de que pudiera pasar frio de alguna forma.

Considerando que caminarían demasiado, decidió que un conjunto liviano era necesario. En esta ocasión escogió un short de color arenoso, una playera negra con el logo de Jurassic World y unos tenis grises.

Habiendo terminado con el vestuario, continuo con su mochila. Metió solamente lo necesario: una brújula, su cantimplora, la navaja, su equipo de primeros auxilios, su cámara, unos bocadillos, y por último, el suéter.

8:00 a.m

Estaba por enviarle un mensaje a Elsa cuando sintió que tocaban su hombro. Volteo topándose con esos ojos azul zafiro que tanto le gustaba justo enfrente de ella.

Sin importar cuantas veces la viera, su belleza la asombraba al punto de dejarla sin palabras. Su cabello iba en su habitual trenza francesa con los mechones hacia atrás dándole una apariencia salvaje. Llevaba una playera color azul bebe con unos jeans gastados de las piernas y sus clásicas botas militares.

Una mochila negra colgaba de su hombro izquierdo mientras sus manos estaban metidas en las bolsas delanteras de los jeans.

'_¡Oh por Dios!'_

"¿Lista para comenzar con la aventura?" la melódica voz de Elsa la saco del pequeño corto circuito que había sufrido su mente en el momento.

"¡Naci lista para esto!" respondió con emoción.

Siendo la persona que conocía los alrededores, Elsa guio la caminata todo el tiempo. Deteniéndose de vez en cuando cada que veía como Anna tropezaba con algo o se detenía a tomar foto de los alrededores.

¡Nunca imagino que Arendelle tuviera una flora y fauna tan magnífica! Las plantas que encontraban eran tan hermosas con sus diversos colores que las hacían aun más bellas. Cada animal que encontraba, por muy grande o pequeño que fuera, eran víctimas de su cámara.

Gracias a los conocimientos de Elsa, pudo tomar una foto del nido de unos búhos con sus pequeñas crías, una familia de zorros que perseguían a su presa e incluso pudo tomar foto de un carpintero. Al terminar con eso, comenzó a caminar sin darse cuenta que Elsa se había detenido chocando con su espalda momentos después.

Estaba por disculparse cuando Elsa levanto tu mano a sus labios haciendo un gesto de silencio. Noto como levanto su cabeza e inhalaba profundamente. No comprendió por qué hizo eso. Anna la imito, creyendo que había sentido algún olor extraño pero no sintió nada. De pronto la agarro de la mano mirándola con brillo en los ojos.

"Sígueme y no hagas ruido." Le susurro comenzando a caminar.

Caminaron lo más silenciosamente posible, bueno para Anna, ya que Elsa parecía no producir sonido alguno mientras caminaba. A la distancia, Anna noto una pequeña cueva, creyendo que iban a ir hacia ella, siguió caminando hasta que sintió un tirón en su mano. Elsa le indico que se agachara y que mirara hacia la cueva.

No sabiendo que esperar de eso, hizo caso a la instrucción y miro hacia la cueva. Por unos momentos no paso nada, hasta que de pronto vio salir a un pequeño cachorro. Se sorprendió ante eso; sabía que no habían perros en el área, así que verlo la tomo por sorpresa. Hasta que vio salir a sus padres es que comprendió que estaba mirando. Era un cachorro de lobo, pero había algo raro en ellos.

'_¡No son del mismo tamaño que los lobos que vi anteriormente!'_

Estos eran de un tamaño que podría considerarse normal. Los 3 lobos eran de un color gris muy bonito. Por un momento no supo que pensar de eso, los que ella conocía eran mucho más grandes. A lo mejor significaba que en Arendelle existen diferentes clases de lobos en cuanto a tamaño se refiere.

Sin querer perder esa toma, saco su cámara y capturo el momento en que el pequeño había levantado su hocico hacia su madre mientras está la bajaba, tocando ligeramente sus narices.

Al mirar a esos lobos la hizo pensar. Tener conocimiento de los otros lobos hacia no se atreviera a ir más allá de lo que conocía en el campamento. Ahora que estaba pensando en ello, sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Si había encontrado a esos lobos, era muy probable que se encontraran con los otros.

Estaba tan inmersa en esos pensamientos que dio un pequeño brinco al sentir la mano de Elsa sobre la suya. Pudo ver en sus ojos la preocupación que tenia hacia ella. Le sonrió tratando de transmitirle que todo estaba bien mientras apretaba ligeramente su mano.

Después de unos minutos observando a los lobos, continuaron con el recorrido. A pesar de que trato de ya no pensar en los lobos, no pudo evitarlo. El lobo marón rojizo invadió su mente en ese momento, pensando que quizá lo encontrarían en algún punto del día.

Pero al mirar como Elsa caminaba con seguridad delante de ella, la hacía tener un sentimiento de seguridad. El saber que ella estaría a su lado si alguno de ellos aparecía la hacía sentir tranquila. Los pensamientos anteriores salieron volando de su mente al posar su mirada nuevamente en Elsa.

Pensándolo bien, no los había escuchado pelear el día anterior. A lo mejor ya se habían aburrido del lugar y se fueron a otro lado.

El día transcurrió sin ningún que ninguna de ellas viera a los otros lobos. En el camino, Anna conoció más acerca de Elsa. Como el hecho de que tenía 23 años, cosa que le sorprendió; no creyó que fuera 3 años más grande. Que vive en casa de su madre cerca del pueblo siendo la doctora del lugar y que es hija única.

No hablo de su padre, pensando que probablemente era un tema sensible, no hizo preguntas al respecto. Al estar cerca el atardecer, la temperatura comenzó a descender y hacer que una ligera briza recorriera el lugar.

Agradeciendo internamente por la advertencia, se puso su suéter metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos del mismo. Volteo a ver a Elsa, imaginando que tendría el suyo puesto, y cuál fue su sorpresa de verla tan cómoda con el clima como si estuviera haciendo calor.

"¿No tienes frio?" pregunto sin darse cuenta de la expresión de sorpresa plasmada en su rostro.

"No, el frio no me molesta." Sonrió mientras volteaba a ver a la puesta del sol. "Pero debemos de regresar. Anochecerá pronto y es peligroso estar en el bosque en completa oscuridad."

Dicho eso, emprendieron su camino de regreso. Cuando llegaron al pueblo, ya había oscurecido por completo, solamente la luz de las calles y de los locales los iluminaba ahora.

Estaba a punto de despedirse de Elsa, cuando de pronto la jalo metiéndola en un callejón oscuro con una fuerza que la asusto un poco. No entendía que estaba pasando para que reaccionara de ese modo. Elsa la pego a su cuerpo mientras miraba hacia la calle principal. ¡Su cuerpo estaba completamente frio! Por un momento eso le preocupo, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

Pudo sentir cada musculo del cuerpo de Elsa tensarse, como su cuerpo se moldeaba al de Anna como dos piezas de puzzle. Anna sintió como su rostro de tornaba completamente carmesí, al punto de hacer desaparecer sus pecas en el momento en que se percato de sus músculos debajo de sus curiosas manos.

El aroma que emanaba su cuerpo era tan intoxicante que no hizo más que respirar hondo, deleitándose de esa deliciosa fragancia. Era una combinación entre mente y nieve fresca. No sabía cómo es que una persona podía oler de esa manera, pero en el momento que esa fragancia entro a su sistema, no quiso más que saborearlo con su lengua.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasaron en esa posición; pudo haber sido unos cuantos minutos o quizás horas, pero en el momento en que el cuerpo de Elsa se alejo del suyo, sintió como si una parte de ella fuera arrebatada. Ese sentimiento la desconcertó un poco. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un carraspeo de garganta.

"Discúlpame por haber hecho eso, pero habían unas personas con las cuales es mejor no meterse." Dijo en voz baja, notando como sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

"N-no te preocupes, no fue nada serio." Rio Anna nerviosamente mientras miraba al suelo. Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo, hasta que Elsa hablo de nuevo.

"Y-ya es algo tarde, y te t-tomara un tiempo llegar hasta tu campamento…" alzo su mirada al rostro de Elsa, viendo que el sonrojo se había dispersado hasta la punta de sus orejas. "Si te parece bien… p-podrías quedarte a dormir a mi casa." lo dijo tan rápido, que si no fuera por qué no había ningún ruido, no le habría entendido.

'_ESPERA… ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡ME ESTA INVITANDO A QUEDARME A DORMIR A SU CASA!?'_

"¿Estás segura de eso? No quiero ser una molesta." Respondió mientras movía sus manos de forma nerviosa.

"¡No, no será ningún problema!" soltó emocionada, notando como sus ojos brillaban como fuegos artificiales.

"En ese caso, estaría agradecida de que puedas darme alojamiento por el día de hoy" sonrió nerviosamente mientras se acomodaba un mechón imaginario detrás de su oreja.

Mostrando una enorme sonrisa, Elsa agarro su mano, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo ante el tacto, y la guio hasta donde Anna había estacionado su carro en la mañana. Abrió la puerta del copiloto a Anna quien no hizo más que sonrojarse de nuevo ante tal gesto de caballerosidad. Se apresuro a subir al asiento del piloto y arranco para dirigirse a su destino.

Podía sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza, como sus manos sudaban ligeramente de la emoción. Pasaría la noche en casa de Elsa. Sintió una muy placentera sensación recorrer su ser ante tal pensamiento.

'_¡OH POR DIOS! ¡PASARE LA NOCHE EN CASA DE ELSA A SOLAS!_


	9. Chapter 9

Dentro del carro, reinaba el silencio absoluto.

Podía sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora y como sus manos sudaban ligeramente. No tenía idea de lo que podría pasar estando a solas con Elsa en su casa... Okay, está bien, siendo sinceros; sabía lo que podría pasar y eso la hacía estar aun más nerviosa. Miro de reojo a su hermosa acompañante.

Elsa tenía una postura cómoda en el asiento del piloto; sus manos agarraban firmemente el volante mientras su miraba no se despegaba de la carretera. Podía ver como su pulgar golpeaba el volante ligeramente y como mordía su labio inferior.

'_Quizás no soy la única que está nerviosa'_

Saber que no era la única que estaba en ese estado la relajo un poco. Aun sentía como su piel cosquilleaba al estar en contacto con Elsa momentos atrás. Podía sentir esa maravillosa fragancia proviniendo de ella en la corta distancia que las separaba. Por un momento su imaginación voló a una posibilidad muy placentera…

Podía ver como Elsa la arrinconaba a la pared besándola apasionadamente. Sus manos recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo, sus labios saboreando su piel haciendo que gimiera de placer. Casi podía sentir como esos labios mordisqueaban y lamian su piel hasta llegar a sus pechos…

Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaron instantáneamente al llegar a esa parte y como una cálida sensación se alojaba en medio de sus piernas.

'_¡Maldición! Si el solo pensamiento de ese momento provoca esa reacción en mi cuerpo, no puedo ni imaginar que ocurrirá conmigo cuando realmente pase. ¡Diablos! No recuerdo que ropa interior me puse hoy. Y tampoco me he depilado en estos días… ESPERA, ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS PENSANDO?!'_

Su debate mental se vio interrumpido por un extraño presentimiento. No podía expresar que tipo de sensación había sido, pero de un momento a otro, sintió algo recorrer todo su cuerpo. No era una sensación desagradable, pero tampoco era placentera. No comprendía que había sido eso.

Miro de frente, creyendo que quizá vería el causante de tal conmoción, pero lo que vio le desconcertó. Hace un momento estaban en la carretera y al siguiente, se encontraban en un camino rodeado de arboles. ¿En qué momento sucedió eso? No tenía idea, y tampoco supo que fue esa extraña sensación.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a una hermosa cabaña. No era demasiado grande y su apariencia armonizaba con los arboles que lo rodeaba. Era de dos pisos, con ventanas cuadradas en cada lado, un pequeño pórtico con una escalera que los conducía a la entrada principal. Solo el foco de la entrada era la única iluminación que tenían.

Elsa apago el carro bajando rápidamente. Antes de que Anna tuviera tiempo de hacerlo por ella misma, Elsa ya estaba abriendo la puerta por ella. Salió del vehículo acomodando un mechón imaginario detrás de su oreja de nuevo con una sonrisa tímida. Le gustaban esos pequeños detalles.

Saco las mochilas del carro y la guio hasta la entrada principal. Busco sus llaves por un momento en sus bolsillos, al encontrarlos, abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar primero. Estaba completamente oscuro, así que entro con cuidado. De pronto las luces se encendieron y pudo apreciar el interior.

Unos sillones de cuero negro estaban en la espaciosa sala, en medio de estos se encontraba una pequeña mesa de centro de madera. En la pared de frente, una televisión de plasma se encontraba empotrada en la pared. En la esquina del lugar, una hermosa chimenea con piedras de cantera se alzaba con unas fotos familiares encima.

A su izquierda se encontraba una hermosa mesa rectangular de madera con sus respectivas sillas. Lo suficientemente grande para que 8 personas entraran. Más adelante una isla de azulejos de granito negro y lo que bien podría ser la cocina estaba al fondo. Todo el lugar daba un aura de grandeza. Era completamente armonioso.

Se dio la vuelta, vio como Elsa dejaba las mochilas alado de la puerta mientras colgaba las llaves en el perchero. Se dirigió a la chimenea, encendiendo los maderos casi de forma instantánea para calentar el lugar, ya que se sentía el frio aire. Se acerco a Anna con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Quieres que te ayude a quitarte el suéter?" dijo en voz baja, con tono que no supo describir.

Sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía al escucharla. Sin poder responder, solo asintió nerviosamente mientras se daba la vuelta para facilitar el proceso. Sintió como las frías manos de Elsa se deslizaban por sus hombros, sujetando el suéter mientras se lo retiraba lentamente. Al sentir sus dedos tocar su cuello ligeramente, no pudo suprimir el jadeo que se escapo de entre sus labios.

Se mordió su labio con algo de fuerza, no sabiendo que pasaría a continuación. El suéter dejo completamente su cuerpo. Anna cerró sus ojos, esperando algún tipo de contacto por parte de Elsa. Cuál fue su decepción al escuchar sus pasos alejarse, colgando el suéter en el perchero. Sintió como su cara se tornaba carmesí.

'_¡CALMA TUS JODIDAS HORMONAS, ANNA!'_

Vio como Elsa tenía una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro. Ya no sabía si eso fue a propósito o si solamente su cuerpo la estaba traicionando.

"Ponte cómoda. No tengas pena en agarrar lo que gustes de la cocina. Debo de hacer algo primero, no tardare mucho. Estás en tu casa." Dicho eso, salió por la puerta principal dejando a Anna en medio de la sala.

No sabiendo que hacer, y con cierta pena de tomarse la libertad de tomar algo de la cocina, decidió merodear lo que estaba a su alrededor. Paso acariciando los sillones mientras pasaba cerca de ellos, mirando afuera de la ventana a la oscuridad del bosque.

A pesar de que nunca había estado en ese lugar, tenía ese sentir de familiaridad. Como si hubiera estado en ese lugar anteriormente. Como si el mismo bosque le estuviera dando la bienvenida. No comprendía de donde procedía esa sensación, pero la hacía sentir en casa.

Se acerco a la chimenea, viendo fotos de Elsa cuando era apenas una niña, quizá no mayor de 6 años. A esa corta edad pudo apreciar la belleza que apenas empezaba a florecer en ella. La mayoría de las fotos eran de ella en diferentes lugares del bosque mientras jugaba.

En la esquina más alejada, una foto en particular le llamo la atención. La luz del lugar no era suficiente para poder verlo bien desde donde se encontraba parada, así que decidió acercarse más.

Eran dos hombres, uno mayor que el otro. Uno tenía el cabello castaño rojizo con su bigote del mismo color. Sus ojos eran de un color verde claro, sus facciones se veían severas, pero al ver sus ojos pudo ver en ellos amabilidad. Estaba vertido de forma casual, con una camisa color blanca y unos jeans.

El otro hombre tenía el cabello de color gris, dando a resaltar su avanzada edad. Tenía los ojos de un verde oscuro con algunos pigmentos de azul en el centro. Las arrugas en su rostro no hacían nada más que resaltar la autoridad que desprendía de él. Iba vestido con una playera negra y unos jeans. A pesar de su edad, aun se podía apreciar como la playera le apretaba en los brazos y el dorso.

Había algo en él, en su mente se escuchaban campanas desde el momento que sus ojos se posaron en él. Algo le decía que conocía a ese señor, pero por algún motivo su mente no lograba descifrar de donde. Como si su mano tuviera mente propia, se levanto encontraba a escasos centímetros de la fotografía.

"¿Y tú, quien podrías ser?" se escucho una voz detrás de Anna, asustándola.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en la persona, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces. Una mujer, no mayor de 30 quizá, se encontraba a escasos pasos de ella. Era sumamente hermosa. Sus ojos de color azul claro parecidos a los de un cielo despejado, su cabello castaño oscuro hecho en una complicada trenza sujeta a la parte superior de su cabello, estaba vestida formalmente con una falda negra pegada, una camisa blanca y un saco negro.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que el cabello era de diferente color, y porque Elsa le había dicho anteriormente que era hija única, creería que era su gemela o a lo mejor su hermana mayor. Eran casi idénticas, solamente por esos detalles era que podías diferenciar quien era quien.

La mujer la quedo viendo, con curiosidad y cierta preocupación en los ojos. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho, poniendo su peso sobre un pie mientras el otro se movía impacientemente.

No sabía qué hacer o decir. Su belleza la había dejado sin palabras al igual que le había pasado con Elsa cuando la vio por primera vez. Se quedo ahí, inmóvil, con sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras abría y cerraba la boca sin que palabra alguna saliera de ella. Hasta que el abrir de la puerta principal la saco de su predicamento.

"¡Ahh! ¡Ahí estas madre! Acabo de ver el carro en la parte trasera de la casa y supuse que ya estarías durmiendo." Le llego la voz de Elsa.

Vio como la madre de Elsa volteo a verla, sin decir absolutamente nada. Solamente alzo una ceja y el mensaje fue más que claro para Elsa, ya que no tardo en volver a hablar.

"¡Ah! Claro. Madre deja que te presente a Anna Summers... Anna, te presento a mi madre, Idunn Ulfsson." Dijo con cierto nerviosismo en su voz, ya que se escucho como tembló un poco al final de la introducción.

Como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, Anna salió de su trance y se dirigió a la mama de Elsa, no sin antes tropezar con la esquina de la mesita del centro. Tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, aclaro su garganta y extendió su mano hacia ella.

"Gusto en conocerla, Señora Ulfsson. Soy Anna Summers, amiga de su hija." Respondió, tratando de ocultar lo nerviosa que se sentía.

Idunn la quedo de arriba abajo, aun con la ceja alzada. Anna estaba a punto de bajar su mano cuando vio como le sonrió de forma cariñosa. Extendió su mano, la apretó ligeramente y le dio una pequeña sacudida. ¡Wow! Su mano era muy suave.

"El gusto es todo mío Anna. Y por favor, solo llámame Idunn." ¡Y su voz es aun más suave! La voz de Elsa era un poco más grave, más sensual. Mientras que la de Idunn era relajante, tranquilizadora. "Me sorprendió verte parada frente a la chimenea. Por un momento, creí que eras alguna clase de ladrón." Rio un poco, cubriendo sus labios con su mano.

"Ahh… Si. Disculpe por haberla espantado, y agradezco que no me haya golpeado o algo por el estilo. Quiero decir... no es que usted vaya golpeando a la gente a lo loco, ¡y no es que este diciendo que usted está loca! Al contrario, se ve que es alguien muy amable y cariñosa… Además de que es muy hermosa, al igual que su hija… Espera, ¿Qué?" podía sentir como la sangre subía desde su cuello hasta sus orejas, al darse cuenta que estaba divagando.

Escucho como madre e hija soltaron una pequeña carcajada al ver el estado en el que Anna se encontraba. Bajo la mirada, apenada de su torpeza al ponerse nerviosa.

"Tranquila Anna, todo está bien. No tienes que avergonzarte de nada. Es lindo. Ahora entiendo por qué Elsa te trajo." Dijo Idunn lanzándole una mirada de entendimiento a Elsa, la cual no hizo más que sonrojarse ante eso.

"¡No! ¡No la traje por eso! En realidad, ¿podría Anna quedarse a dormir? Ella esta acampando en las afueras de Arendelle y ya es muy tarde para que ella regrese sola." Respondió con algo de tensión al final, mirando a su madre a los ojos.

"¡Por supuesto! Tenemos un cuarto extra, así que no será ningún problema que ella se quede esta noche." Dijo de forma tierna, sin dejar de mirar a Elsa. "Puedes llevar sus cosas al cuarto Elsa. Anna, siéntete como en tu casa. Y no dudes en pedir lo que sea que necesites." Miro a Anna con una sonrisa maternal mientras acariciaba su mejilla suavemente.

Elsa levanto las mochilas del suelo y la guio al segundo piso. En los cuales dos puertas se podían ver a la izquierda y dos a la derecha una frente a la otra. Elsa la guio a la parte derecha, abriendo una de las puertas. El cuarto era sencillo; había una cama tamaño king, mesitas de noche en ambos lados de la cama y un armario en la pared opuesta.

"Este será tu cuarto por el día de hoy. Por si necesitas algo, mi cuarto es el de enfrente. Llámame para lo que sea que necesites. El baño está del otro lado, la puerta de la derecha. Ahora regreso." Elsa salió del cuarto dejando su mochila encima de la cama.

Para ser un cuarto de invitados, era muy cómodo y sencillo. La cama tenía sabanas muy suaves y que de seguro calentaban de maravilla. Elsa no tardo en regresar con unas prendas en sus manos.

"Toma. Es una playera y un pijama para que duermas cómoda y puedas quitarte la ropa que llevas. Si gustas, puedes ir a darte una ducha. Las toallas están debajo del lavabo." Por alguna razón, sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas, dándole un aspecto muy tierno.

"Muchas gracias. Y de nuevo, disculpa por las molestias." Agarro la ropa, sintiendo como sus manos se pasaron rosando ligeramente, lanzando una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

"N-no tienes n-nada que agradecer, Anna. Bueno, dejo que te acomodes. Que descanses." Dijo mientras le daba un beso rápido en la mejilla que la dejo con la boca abierta.

Minutos después, cuando por fin recupero el funcionamiento de su cuerpo, se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha rápida.

xxx

Elsa iba bajando las escaleras encontrando a su madre en la isla de la cocina con dos tazas de té. Sabiendo lo que le esperaba, no hizo más que ir directo a ella para terminar con eso de una vez.

"Así que…" comenzó Idunn, alzando la taza a sus labios. "Podrías explicarme, ¿Por qué trajiste a alguien que no pertenece a nuestra manada a la casa?" la miro, dándole un sorbo a su taza.

Elsa suspiro. Sabía que esa pregunta llegaría en el momento en que su madre viera a Anna. Pero había hecho la elección correcta, además de que quería hablar con su madre sobre algo.

"Hans. Ha estado muy cerca de donde ella esta acampando. Y, por lo que he escuchado de Kristoff, no creo que quiera solamente ser su amiga." Agarro la taza entre sus manos, jugando con ella cuidadosamente. "Iba a dejarla ir, pero Hans y su grupo estaban buscando su fragancia, así que no tuve más opción que traerla a un lugar seguro." Podía sentir como su corazón comenzó a latir de forma acelerada con lo que estaba a punto de decir. "Además… recientemente he descubierto cierto olor en ella. Una fragancia que no he sentido con nadie más que con ella."

Pudo notar como su madre casi deja caer la taza. Sus ojos estaban del tamaño de platos al darse cuenta que implicaba lo que le decía. Dejo la taza, agarro las manos de su hija y pudo notar como sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

"Entonces, tienes mi aprobación para hacer lo que creas que es mejor para mantenerla a salvo. Y si necesitas mi ayuda, no dudes en venir a mí en cualquier momento y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte." Apretó sus manos, tratando de transmitirle todo su apoyo y amor a través de ese contacto.

"Gracias, Madre. No sabes cuánto me alegra y alivia saber que tengo tu aprobación." Respondió con toda sinceridad, apretando de igual modo sus manos, dándole un beso a cada uno.


	10. Chapter 10

"… _Anna…"_

Su cuerpo no respondía, se sentía pesado. Flotaba a la deriva en un espacio de absoluta oscuridad. No podía ver nada, no se escuchaba ningún sonido.

"… _Anna…"_

Una voz, una que no reconocía, decía su nombre. Como un susurro, tan suave y delicado, resonaba en sus oídos. Clamaba por su completa atención.

"… _Es tiempo…"_

¿Tiempo? No comprendía a que se refería. Trato de hacer saber su duda en voz alta, pero su cuerpo aun no le respondía. El sentimiento era frustrante.

"… tu legitimo lugar aguarda…"

¿De qué estaba hablando? Trato de buscar a la dueña de esa voz, pero solo estaba ella. Aunque no comprendía lo que quería decir, sintió como algo en su interior se moviera ante esas palabras. Como si algo despertara dentro de ella y quisiera salir a la luz.

"… _Es el momento…"_

Esa sensación aumentaba con el pasar de los segundos. Podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo vibrar. Cada centímetro de su ser, desde su cabeza hasta los pies, estar envuelto en llamas.

"… _de saber quién eres en realidad."_

La sensación se intensifico a tal grado de sentir que la quemaba desde adentro. Intento gritar, moverse, hacer algo para detener ese infierno pero nada funcionada. Cerró sus ojos, rindiéndose ante tal agonía.

Esperando que de algún modo tuviera clemencia con ella.

Xxx

Abrió sus ojos lentamente al sentir los rayos del sol sobre su rostro. Por un momento se sintió desorientada, no recordaba donde estaba o que había pasado.

Se sentó mirando a su alrededor. Era claro que no estaba en su campamento, que se encontraba en alguna casa u hotel. Cerró sus ojos, mientras con su mano sujetaba el puente de su nariz. Trato de encontrar alguna explicación a lo que había soñado, pero nada llegaba a su mente.

"… _Anna…"_

Abrió de golpe los ojos y miro a su alrededor. Tratando de encontrar a la dueña de esa voz, pero solo podía ver la cama, el armario y su mochila alado de la puerta. Quizá solamente había tenido algún sueño sin importancia.

Volvió su mirada a la mochila, y es en ese momento regresaron sus recuerdos de la noche anterior; Elsa abrazándola en el callejón, diciéndole que se quedara a dormir, conocer a su mamá y ofrecerle una habitación para pasar la noche.

Bajo su mirada a sí misma, viendo la ropa que le habían prestado. Era una playera roja y un pijama gris. Por cómo le quedaba, podía adivinar que la ropa le pertenecía a Elsa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarro la tela entre sus manos y la acerco a su nariz, inhalando profundamente. Menta y nieve fresca.

'_Si, es de Elsa.'_

Cerró sus ojos, deleitándose con esa fragancia que despertaba en ella sensaciones que no podía controlar. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas no solo olerlo, si no también saborearlo en su totalidad. Un gruñido proveniente de su estomago la saco de su trance.

"Perfecto. ¿No te puedes esperar un poco más?" le dijo a su estomago, algo molesta. Como siempre, haciendo acto de presencia en momentos inoportunos.

Se levanto de la cama para dirigirse al baño y domar un poco su cabello, ya que tenía la costumbre de parecer melena de león por las mañanas. En el momento en que abrió la puerta, un delicioso aroma la asalto y su estomago rugió de nuevo. Pudo identificar el olor de tocino, lo que bien podría ser hot cakes y había algo más, algo más dulce y atractivo…

'_¡CHOCOLATE!'_

Olvidando completamente lo que iba a hacer primero, bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor. En la mesa encontró dos platos con varios hot cakes con mermelada encima, otro con pedazos de tocinos perfectamente cocinados, pan tostado con chocolate, dos tazas con chocolate y un plato lleno de fresas frescas.

En cuanto sus ojos vieron la comida, su boca comenzó a babear. Todo se veía realmente delicioso, y aunque todo daba a indicar que era para dos personas, pensó que era demasiado. Un ruido proveniente de la cocina la hizo voltear a ver, sintiendo como su rostro se sonrojaba por completo al ver quién era.

Elsa iba saliendo de la cocina comiendo un pan tostado con chocolate y en cuanto la vio se detuvo. Al parecer ella también acababa de levantarse, ya que solamente llevaba una camiseta azul, un pijama color gris y su cabello como normalmente lo mantenía.

Podía ver claramente como la playera se pegaba a su cuerpo de tal modo que los músculos de su abdomen se veían perfectamente, como sus hermosos y redondos pechos se moldeaban sobre la tela. Gracias a que no tenía mangas, podía ver perfectamente esos tonificados brazos ahora sin rastro alguno de herida. Como con cada movimiento se flexionaban dejando ver el poder de cada uno.

Anna no hizo más que morder su labio, duro, al punto de casi hacerlo sangrar. Podía sentir la temperatura de su cuerpo subir rápidamente, su respiración acelerarse a cada segundo y como un cosquilleo se alojaba entre sus piernas. Sabía que Elsa tenía músculos, lo había notado el día que se conocieron, pero no imagino que fuera de tal magnitud.

Su mente estaba en blanco; el único instinto que sobresalía ante todo era el de poseerla, de hacerla suya. Sentía como sus dedos hormigueaban por la necesidad de tocar la delicada piel de Elsa. De pronto algo cambio, no supo cómo, pero la atmosfera se hizo pesada cargada de atracción por la otra. Miro a Elsa a los ojos y al hacerlo, sintió su boca secarse.

Sus ojos parecían haberse oscurecido. Su postura cambio ligeramente, como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse a atacar a su presa. Pudo ver como inhalo profundamente, para después soltar un leve gruñido gutural de entre sus labios, el cual hizo que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo.

Comenzó a acercarse a Anna lentamente, descartando el pan tostado sobre la mesa. Vio como sus músculos se tensaban al acercarse, su respirar acelerarse a cada paso que daba, hasta que estuvo frente de ella. Al ser Elsa unas pulgadas más alta que Anna, no hacía más que resaltar el hecho de sentirse acorralada.

Estaban tan cerca la una de la otra que podía sentir la respiración de Elsa sobre sus labios, ver las pecas casi imperceptibles sobre su rostro, como su lengua paso sobre sus labios lentamente.

Ese fue su quiebre.

Se paró de puntitas, acercando sus labios a los de Elsa poco a poco, deseando… ¡oh Dios! Deseando por fin probar esos suculentos labios.

"¡Buenos días, chicas!" la voz alegre de Idunn las saco de su pequeña burbuja.

Elsa se alejo rápidamente dándole la espalda, aún desde donde se encontraba parada podía ver como sus orejas estaban completamente rojas. Anna por su parte, bajo su rostro, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que estaba completamente rojo.

'_¡Oh mierda! ¡Eso estuvo cerca!'_

Idunn las quedo viendo al no recibir respuesta. Notó como las dos evitaban tener contacto visual y el cómo las orejas de Elsa seguían estando rojas. Una sonrisa juguetona se formo en sus labios al comprender que estaba pasando.

"¿Interrumpo algo?" Escucho Anna, aun sin poder mirarla a los ojos. Se aclaro la garganta tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bien.

"¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Solo estábamos hablando! ¡Nada de qué preocuparse!" Respondió apresuradamente con un tono de voz un poco alto.

'_Maldición ¿No te puedes calmar un poco? ¡Ahora sabrá que le ocultas algo!'_

"¡Por los dioses, Anna! ¿Qué te paso en la cabeza?" Soltó Idunn, escuchando cierto tono de preocupación y sorpresa en su voz.

No comprendiendo que quería decir, volteo a verla con una clara interrogante en el rostro. Idunn señalo a su cabeza y en ese momento entendió lo que quería decir.

'_¡Oh Dios! ¡Aun tengo el peinado de almohada!'_

Sintió su rostro sonrojarse de nuevo mientras escuchaba como Idunn reía disimuladamente, llevo sus manos a su cabello tratando de domarlo con sus dedos. Una vez que estuvo en un estado decente, vio como Elsa por fin se daba la vuelta.

"¿Vas a desayunar antes de retirarte, madre?" hablo Elsa en tono neutral, su rostro de vuelta a su habitual palidez.

"¡Oh no, querida! Desayune antes de que ustedes se levantaran." Agarro un pan tostado y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes voltear a verla con una sonrisa jocosa. "Además, no quisiera volver a interrumpir su beso."

Ambas se sonrojaron de forma instantánea, con los ojos completamente abiertos mientras escuchaban a Idunn reírse saliendo de la casa. Todo quedo en silencio por un momento, hasta que escucho a Elsa aclararse la garganta.

"H-hice el desayuno para las dos… Toma asiento y come tanto como quieras. No sabía que te podía gustar, así que hice de todo un poco. Espero sea de tu agrado" Se acerco a una de las sillas, retirándola para que Anna pudiera sentarse.

'_¡Demonios! Me encanta que haga eso.'_

Anna se sentó, sintiendo esas famosas mariposas en su estomago ante tal gesto. Elsa prosiguió a sentarse al frente de ella. Podía ver claramente el nerviosismo en su rostro, a lo mejor pensando que no podría gustarle la comida.

"Gracias de nuevo, Elsa… No era necesario que lo hicieras."

"Fue un placer hacer esto para ti." Respondió casi de inmediato, su tono de voz detonando tanto cariño que hizo una cálida sensación se esparciera por todo su cuerpo.

Al volver a posar su mirada en la comida, su estomago volvió a hacerse presente. Dio un bocado a los hot cakes y en cuanto los saboreo, no pudo detener el gemido de aprobación. Era lo más delicioso que había probado. Estaban perfectamente cocinados, su textura era suave y su sabor era de otro mundo.

"Esta delicioso…" fue todo lo que pudo decir, para continuar devorando lo demás.

"Me alegro de escucharlo." Respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Continuaron desayunando, hablando de todo y nada para armonizar el ambiente, como si eso fuera algo común entre ellas. Era extraño; al estar así, las dos comiendo como si nada mas importara en el mundo, era algo que Anna creyó nunca conocería. Hacía que su corazón latiera con más fuerza, y que la hermosa mujer que tenía frente fuera incluso aun más hermosa ante sus ojos.

Había algo en el simple hecho de estar con ella, que le hacía ver todo desde un punto de vista diferente. Deseando estar cada momento del día alado de ella.

Al terminar de desayunar, la ayudo con los trastes. Cada que sus manos rosaban podía sentir esa ya conocida electricidad recorrer su cuerpo. Y al parecer no era la única, ya que Elsa igual parecía querer suprimir lo que sintió mordiendo su labio. Quedo cautivada con esa acción; ver como ese apetecible labio quedaba capturado entre sus dientes…

'_Si Idunn no hubiera aparecido, yo estaría haciendo eso por ti.'_

Cuando por fin terminaron con eso, cada quien fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa. Al entrar noto que la ropa de ayer estaba perfectamente doblada sobre la cama. Eso le sorprendió, ya que antes no estaba ahí. Quizá Idunn había entrado a dejarle su ropa antes de bajar. Pero no fue lo único que noto, sino que también la habían lavado.

Lo llevo a sus fosas nasales, y para su sorpresa, el peculiar olor de Elsa estaba impreso en la ropa. ¿Cómo era eso posible? No lo sabía, y sinceramente, no importaba. Rápidamente descarto la ropa prestada y se puso la suya, sintiendo como el olor de Elsa la invadía por completo. De esa forma, Elsa estaría con ella todo el trayecto a su campamento.

Al bajar ya con su mochila colgada del hombro, pudo ver que Elsa estaba esperándola con su ropa de trabajo puesta. No importaba que atuendo usara, Elsa simplemente te dejaba sin palabras. No quería ni imaginar cómo sería con su traje de nacimiento…

'_¡Alto ahí, cerebro! No es momento de ir por ese camino.'_

"¿Quieres que te de un aventón al pueblo?" con su dedo índice, recorrió su brazo lentamente, sonriéndole de forma seductora.

Notó como la piel de Elsa se erizo con su toque, como su rostro se sonrojo ligeramente y su respiración se acelero. El simple hecho de que ella lograra esas reacciones en Elsa la hacían sentir empoderada. Era una sensación absolutamente placentera.

"… S-si... Me e-encantaría" tartamudeo sin despegar su mirada de sus labios.

Se dirigieron al carro, pero antes de llegar Elsa le sujeto del hombro.

"Anna, creo que sería mejor que yo maneje. Anoche ya estaba muy oscuro y no pudiste ver bien el camino." Respondió con seguridad.

Anna lo pensó por un momento. Claro que tenía razón; anoche no había luz como para saber que había frente de ella y, para ser honesta, estaba más concentrada en Elsa y en lo que podría pasar una vez llegaran. Le sonrió.

"Claro. En realidad, no vi en qué momento entraste por ese camino anoche." Le dio las llaves, rodeo el carro y subió a la parte del copiloto.

Una vez Elsa frente al volante, prendió el motor y emprendieron el camino de regreso al pueblo. Fue un silencio cómodo, ambas se sentían a gusto con la otra y eso lo hacía aun más relajado. Estaba a punto de preguntarle algo a Elsa, cuando la sensación llego de nuevo. En esta ocasión miro afuera de la ventanilla, pero al igual que anoche, solamente los arboles estaban ahí.

"… _muy pronto, Anna…"_ ¡De nuevo la voz!

Miro detrás del asiento, como si alguien fuera a aparecer de pronto, pero nada. Estaba comenzando a preocuparle eso, a lo mejor no había descansado bien por culpa del sueño de anoche.

'_Si… Eso debe de ser. No te alteres, Anna. Solo estas cansada.'_

"¿Te encuentras bien, Anna?" le llego la voz de Elsa, su rostro mostraba preocupación.

"Si… Excelente. Creí haber visto algo, pero al parecer solo fue mi imaginación." Respondió con la mayor seguridad que pudo.

Elsa parecía a punto de protestar, pero lo pensó mejor y no dijo más. Volvió su mirada al frente, aún con la preocupación en su rostro. Anna suspiro, no entendía que estaba pasando, trataría de pensar en todo eso una vez en el campamento.

Una vez llegando al pueblo, Elsa bajo primero para abrirle la puerta. Anna no hizo más que sonreír y bajar del carro. Estaban de nuevo frente a frente, no sabiendo que hacer o decir en el momento.

'_OK, Anna. Es momento de que hagas algo'_

"Gracias por lo de anoche y por lo de hoy. De verdad lo aprecio demasiado." Respondió, acomodando un mechón detrás de su oreja sin apartar su mirada de Elsa.

"Lo que sea por ti, Anna…" dijo, casi en un susurro, sintiendo su aliento sobre sus labios.

No pudo resistirlo más.

Se puso de puntitas, cerró sus ojos y presiono sus labios sobre los de Elsa suavemente. Sintió como algo dentro de ella exploto; como cada célula de su cuerpo cobraba vida, como su ser clamaba por más. El beso fue suave, lento, saboreando por fin esos exquisitos labios.

Sintiéndose más atrevida, paso su lengua sobre su labio inferior, ganando un pequeño gemido por parte de Elsa. ¡Dios! Todo era tan exquisito, no quería parar, quería seguir hasta que no pudieran más. El sabor de Elsa danzaba sobre su lengua, tentándola a querer más y más de ella.

Con tristeza, se separo de Elsa y de sus exquisitos labios. Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Podía verse claramente en ambas el querer continuar con el beso. Sonrieron, sus ojos llenos de adoración por la otra.

"M-me… Me tengo que ir…" soltó Elsa, sin aliento, con la sonrisa más radiante que haya visto.

"C-claro… T-tienes que t-trabajar… S-si, entiendo…" se fue separando de Elsa lentamente, aún con todo ese cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Camino hacia la puerta del conductor mientras le abría la puerta. Se metió dentro del carro, prendió el motor y volteo a ver una vez más a esa hermosa diosa Vikinga.

"Te marco después, Anna…" ¡Oh Dios! Su voz sonaba ronca, llena de deseo. Un placentero cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo.

"No puedo esperar…" su voz estaba dejando de funcionar, solamente un susurro fue lo que alcanzo a decir.

"Te veré pronto." Le guiño un ojo y, después, salió corriendo a su trabajo.

No lo podía creer. Aún le era difícil procesar lo que había sucedido.

Había besado a Elsa…

¡HABIA BESADO A ELSA!

La acción le parecía irreal, no sabía de dónde había llegado ese impulso de hacerlo, pero definitivamente no se arrepentía de nada.

Con el ánimo por los cielos, y una esperanza naciente en su corazón, regreso a su campamento para esperar por el mensaje de Elsa.


End file.
